What Ifs and Plot Holes
by DameM
Summary: A collection of unrelated one-shots with "What if?" scenarios and plot holes. From the anime/manga or from this author's own stories.
1. Clueless

_A/N: How does a collection of one-shots sound? Not necessarily related to anything but featuring scenes or subjects from the anime and manga that never quite got around to being explained. And then there would be the plot holes this author created in her own stories. Let me know what you think. I don't normally take requests but I do like to see what my readers suggest._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_What Ifs and Plot Holes_

_Clueless_

Inuyasha sat in Kagome's room listening to her say good night to her friends. The trio had trapped them in the miko's bedchamber and questioned the half demon until he thought Kagome was going to expire. She had her reasons for keeping his heritage a secret from them and he figured it was best all things considered that they didn't know that he was part youkai.

When she returned, he took off the dust rag hiding his ears and stretched them. If he listened carefully, he could still hear the friends jabbering away about how they thought he was so _cool_, whatever that meant. "They're really clueless, you know."

"Dense," his priestess corrected. "I wonder what it would take for them to figure out the truth."

"Let's not find out," Inuyasha said, ready to go home.

"I know but I can't help but think about their reactions if they saw such cute ears." Kagome made to touch them in a playful manner but wasn't surprised when he fended her off.

"That'll never happen as long as I keep them covered."

* * *

Kagome had sighed in relief when she saw the other students dressed as youkai during the school's cultural festival. She had thought Inuyasha's true identity had been discovered when Ayumi had seen Inuyasha without his hat. Perhaps he was right and her friends really were clueless.

Otherwise, how could they possibly have imagined those adorable furry triangles were anything but real?


	2. You Forgot Something

_A/N: Some people to thank for the first one-shot: __**Taraah36**__, __**Rukia's Reflection**__, __**butterfly here i**__**come**__, __**Esha Napoleon**__, and __**xxdarienchibaloverxx**__. And thank you to those that put this or its author on their lists. The last one wasn't too good but hopefully this one will make up for it. Thanks go to __**Taraah36**__ for this idea._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_What Ifs and Plot Holes_

_You Forgot Something_

Rin was well aware of the fact that her lord didn't like Tenseiga. As he was a demon who would rather take lives than save them; it was no wonder that he was perennially displeased with a sword that could heal wounds and bring back the dead. Adding insult to injury in the taiyoukai's eyes was the fact that Tenseiga's original purpose had been to perfect a sword technique for its sibling Tetsusaiga.

Still, in her mind that was no reason to simply leave it lying around whenever it got taken or thrown away by some enemy. His father had gifted it to him and with it two responsibilities that were obviously too much for his younger brother to handle. It was plain to her; otherwise, Inuyasha-sama would either have had Tetsusaiga since he was a child or he would have had Tenseiga.

The little girl had learned that Lord Inuyasha's youkai blood had been sealed by the larger fang because it was too strong to stay balanced with his human blood. Since she figured that the sleeker blade could have done the same, there must have been a greater reason for Lord Sesshoumaru to have been given one rather than the other (besides that Tetsusaiga was meant to protect). After all, wasn't it the duty of an older brother to teach his younger siblings how to do things? It was only logical that the elder would be given the responsibility to help complete the younger's sword technique and to hold the honor and duty of the Sword of Heaven.

These thoughts always ran through her mind each time she was forced to hand Sesshoumaru-sama back Tenseiga whenever he'd "lost" it. Despite his claims that he could accept the loss, he never refused the sword when she gave it back. Perhaps somewhere in the back of his mind he understood that wielding the Tenseiga's true power was more than his younger brother could handle. It was easy to kill, not so easy to know when it was all right to bring the dead back to life.

About the fourth or fifth time Rin had to retrieve the sword, she'd finally gotten up enough courage to speak to the dog demon lord about his sword. By this time he had acquired Bakusaiga, helped defeat Naraku, and had come to an uneasy truce with his half-brother so she figured it was all right to bring up the subject. She was now a young woman and her nature had turned strong willed as she had been raised around Sango and Kagome for several years by that point.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, you should really be more careful with Tenseiga." Elegant brows rose at her statement, gold eyes briefly narrowing on the two women whose attitudes had influenced her most recently. Sango and Kagome shook their heads over Rin's, indicating that they'd had nothing to do with her opinion.

"Explain," Sesshoumaru ordered, not unkindly. Rin had never lectured him so he realized that this must be a serious matter for her to speak up.

"Tetsusaiga was given to Inuyasha-sama to help protect humans and himself. Tenseiga was given to you because you're the older brother and are supposed to help him use it right. I think that you were given the Sword of Heaven because its true power was too much for him to handle. Bringing the dead back is a serious business. It would be the older brother's responsibility. You are the heir after all, right?"

"Indeed." Inuyasha was listening to the conversation but he wasn't objecting to what Rin was saying. Had the same thing occurred to his little brother?

"So naturally the more difficult duties would be given to the heir. Knowing when it was okay to bring back the dead and when to leave them in the Underworld is ever so much more complicated than using an attack to kill an opponent. I bet Lord Inutaisho knew that you'd get your own sword someday and not need Tetsusaiga anyway."

"Perhaps." Sesshoumaru conceded her the point by tucking Tenseiga gently into his sash next to Bakusaiga. "Thank you for returning it to me again."

"You're welcome. I wouldn't want you to forget." Rin smiled winsomely at him and heard the others chuckle behind her.

"Hn," the demon lord uttered not sure how to respond to that. She really was growing up to be quite cheeky. He'd have to think hard about her future husband. Giving the others a civil nod, he turned to go but was halted by Rin's sigh of exasperation. "Rin?"

"You forgot something, Lord Sesshoumaru." He looked back at her to find her shaking her head at him.

"Did I?" he questioned sternly. There was only so much of her sass that he was willing to take.

"Yes. My new kimono; that was why you came in the first place, remember?" The group waited to see what he would say or do and was surprised by the slight softening of his eyes. From the folds of his own clothing he produced the package and gave it to her. Rin's expression lit up and she thanked him enthusiastically.

"Far be it for even this Sesshoumaru to forget a lady's clothing." He tried to ignore the loud giggles his sister-in-law couldn't hide.

"Oh, don't worry, Sesshoumaru-sama, I wouldn't let you."

"Indeed," he said and finally left. When he was far enough away so that his brother and the fox cub couldn't hear, the demon lord allowed himself a small chuckle of his own. Whether it was his sword or her clothing, his little Rin would never let him forget.


	3. Humans Are Weak

_A/N: A handful of people to thank for reviews: __**butterfly here i come**__, __**xxdarienchibaloverxx**__, __**Taraah36**__, __**icegirljenni**__, __**Rukia's Reflection**__, and __**Esha Napoleon**__. Did anyone add this to a list since I update last? I can't remember. You all probably thought I forgot about this. Here's something a little different, definitely not my normal lighthearted fare. This centers around a reason Sesshoumaru may have become the hardhearted demon he was._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_What Ifs and Plot Holes_

_Humans Are Weak_

She takes the ring off and puts it in a box next to the necklace and jeweled hair combs. The gold wrist band is stared at for a moment before that too is placed next to all of the other adornments. The box is closed and sealed, ensuring that no one but the owner and the intended recipient are able to open the container.

Next are the dozens of garments. Each is folded with care and precision, their silken sleeves wrapped in delicate rice paper. They are tucked into chests scented with lavender. The only thing left are two kimonos of average weight and quality. They are what she came with and they are what she intends to leave with.

After all the riches and presents are tucked away, she prepares herself for the journey ahead. Picking up the lone bag she will travel with, the lady casts a sorrowful glance around the opulent room and walks away from the life of youkai's concubine.

All the while she curses herself for not being strong enough to stay.

* * *

He watches from the roof of the castle as she makes her way down the steep grade of the mountain and curls his deadly claws into the carved wooden box. Inside are the presents he gifted her with over the five years that she was with him. Upon hearing of her departure, he was desperate to ensure that she had not tossed them back in his face.

But she had. The fine kimonos and other silk undergarments are packed away as if they were never worn. Everything that he had granted her as his treasured concubine is left as if they had no meaning. Acid begins to turn the claws green and drip onto the once treasured container.

Equally sharp claws take the box away and a slim hand brushes away the single tear that escapes rapidly icing golden eyes. The mother watches the son as he slowly closes his heart and shuts away all emotion.

"Humans are weak," he states. His voice, once filled with the warmth of his father's is now devoid of emotion like hers.

She doesn't tell him that it took strength, not weakness to walk away from a relationship that held no honor. It is better that he believe humans are not equal to demons in terms of strength. That way he can avoid the hurt that comes with watching the frail creatures die long before he has aged a year.

* * *

It is not until centuries later when she saves a little girl from death that she realizes that if she had explained things to him then, her Sesshoumaru might not be suffering now.

It is then that the Lady Mother realizes humans are not weak.

They are far stronger than any demon.


	4. Winter

_A/N: A handful to thank for reviews. __**Esha Napoleon**__, __**Taraah36**__, __**Rukia's Reflection**__, __**xxdarienchibiloverxx**__, __**authorofhope**__, __**butterfly here i come**__, __**Sora7**__, and __**icegirljenni**__. And thank you to everyone who had added this or its author to their lists. I hope everyone had a happy and merry Christmas. Happy New Year. Here's a little something that is lighthearted._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_What Ifs and Plot Holes_

_Winter_

Having lived her entire life in Tokyo Kagome was well aware of and used to the types of winters the twentieth century produced in the large capital city. Due to the smog and global warming, large quantities of snow hadn't fallen in quite some time. In fact, the last major storm had thrown the city into a panic because they hadn't been prepared.

Going through the well to the other era, the young priestess found that the past didn't have that same problem. Deciding on a surprise visit hadn't been the wisest course of action for when Kagome arrived in the Feudal Era she found herself standing in several centimeters of snow at the bottom of the well. Apparently it had snowed the night before and everyone had yet to dig out.

It was either that or no one had been expecting her at all and hadn't thought to clear out the well. Granted she usually spent all the time she could get with her family but every once and a while Kagome liked to return when her friends weren't expecting her just to see how her two favorite boys really did without her.

Shippou liked to pretend that he was the injured party in all his squabbles with Inuyasha but he didn't have her as fooled as he would like to believe. Arriving unexpectedly was a good way to find out to just what extent he misbehaved.

Inuyasha liked to pretend that he was fine without her by his side for a few days but from the not-so-subtle hints Miroku gave out, the half dog demon wasn't as calm as he would like her to believe either. Kagome wasn't so blinded by love that she thought he waited by the well for her to return, but it was nice to think that he might be just a tiny bit unhappy with her absence.

"Oi, wench, are you going to stand there all day or come out?" A red clad sleeve trailed behind a hand that reached down to get her.

"You _were_ waiting for me!" Kagome exclaimed, delighted.

"Of course I was. I figured that the first major snow of the year would attract you, even if you didn't know that it had happened. You have a knack for getting yourself into trouble." Inuyasha saw that she was about to argue when he set her down in snow that came almost to her waist. Almost immediately he lifted her back into his arms and headed for Lady Kaede's.

"At least I wore pants," Kagome murmured. She hadn't been _completely_ unprepared for the weather.

"Yeah, that skirt thing of yours wouldn't have done you much good. Sorry about the well, I didn't get it covered in time to prevent some of the snow from getting into the bottom. The wind blew the branches I used away earlier this morning. I've been helping the old woman get dug out so the path isn't cleared either."

"You don't have to apologize, Inuyasha. It's winter. These things happen. I would rather you help Lady Kaede and the villagers. Besides, I got the answer to the reason why I came back so early." Kagome rested her head against his chest, rubbing her head against the area over his heart in an unconscious gesture of affection.

Inuyasha blushed at the action but kept on walking. They came over the rise and were herald by a large snowball. It hit the hanyou on the head and he roared in anger. "Shippou! I'm going to get you for that!"

"I'll tell Kagome you were mean to me!" the kitsune yelled back, not having sensed his adoptive mother in Inuyasha's arms.

"I heard that!" Kagome called. Looking up at her protector, she brushed the snow away from his face. "Yes, my question about how much mischief Shippou actually gets into," she said, hesitant to talk about her other reason.

"As you can see, he's a regular pain in my…" the half demon started.

"Shippou, apologize to Inuyasha," Kagome demanded as they joined their friends.

"Ah, Kagome…" the child whined. "I was just having fun."

"If you have a snowball fight, you don't hit people in the head. Is that understood?"

"Yes, ma'am." Shippou shuffled back inside Lady Kaede's hut, Sango and Miroku coming out with Kirara on their heels. The monk cracked a grin and gave the miko and hanyou a significant look when he saw their "embrace."

"Raising a child is a difficult task, is it not?" he asked, earning a hit to the head by Sango.

Setting Kagome down carefully, Inuyasha grinned meaningfully at the houshi. Scooping a handful of snow up, the dog demon carefully made a firmly packed ball. "No hits to the head, isn't that your rule, Kagome?"

"Yeah, it hurts too much. Although, in Miroku's case, it probably wouldn't make much difference." Catching on to what her dog demon wanted to do, the priestess followed suit, smiling when Sango joined her. His question had made her uncomfortable and a little payback was called for. All in the name of some innocent winter fun, of course.

Kirara, who had never liked the snow to begin with found a spot near the old priestess' stoop and sat back, wanting to watch what would happen next. Shippou, apparently finding no sympathy from the elderly woman rejoined his friends and stared wide eyed at the impromptu battle now going on.

"Hey, that's no fair," he said to the nekomata, seeing an "accidental" hit to Miroku's head.

"Mew!" the fire cat said, amused.

Kagome raced by the duo and sprinkled some snow on their noses, laughing at their consternation. She looked up in time to dodge a missile from Sango. "Missed me," she taunted the slayer, only to get hit in the back by her hanyou.

Winter in the Feudal Era might mean more snow, but it had its benefits, the priestess thought and continued to play with her friends. The unspoiled nature of the landscape covered in fresh powder reminded them all that there were still good things in this life.

A little snowball fight didn't hurt either.


	5. The House of the West

_A/N: A group to thank for reviews from the last time I updated. __**ShahzysAngelette**__, __**butterfly here**__**i come**__, __**xxdarienchibaloverxx**__, __**Sora7**__, __**Rukia's Reflection**__, __**Taraah36**__, __**XNekoKagsX**__, __**authorofhope**__, __**Esha Napoleon**__, and __**icegirljenni**__. And thank you to anyone who added this or its author to their lists. I must thank __**icegirljenni**__ for the idea of making one about Lady Izayoi, the Lady Mother, and the Inutaisho. This will carry over to another concerning Lady Izayoi's death as requested by __**Taraah36**__._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_What Ifs and Plot Holes_

_The House of the West_

She told herself that she could care less. Their mateship had been purely political. There was no affection, feigned or otherwise between herself and her lord. For him to have found someone who he did desire and love was no concern of hers. The Lady of the West had given the Inutaisho an heir two hundred years ago. Under normal circumstances she would have merrily waved him on his way, content for him to leave her in peace.

These were not normal circumstances.

The great dog demon had chosen, had fallen in love with, a _human_. Granted she was a princess in her own right but the woman, young and beautiful, was human. Lady Izayoi was poised, delicate, and probably most importantly, sane.

The Lady Mother curled her lips in a silent snarl and watched from afar as the human princess sat in her garden and played the _ryuteki_. The normally majestic sounds were mournful, telling the youkai lady that something was bothering the human. _What did she have that made her so irresistible to the Inutaisho?_

The wind blew, carrying Izayoi's scent to the dog demoness. _She's pupped?_ "How very tragic," the elegant demon murmured. She wondered if the Dog General had told his new mate of all the hardships the half demon in Izayoi's womb was going to encounter. Probably not, the male demon was more likely to be too excited at the prospect of another pup to take the time to warn the human.

"What do you find so tragic, Lady Taisho?" a deep voice rumbled behind her as the Inutaisho landed. She turned, her golden eyes meeting his.

"You have not told the human, have you? About all of the hardships that her child will face."

"I have," the great lord said, his eyes narrowed on his ex-mate. "I trust that you will not add to them."

"What purpose would torturing a child who will not likely live to see adulthood serve me?"

"He will live," the Lord of the Western Lands declared. The two dog demons looked at Izayoi as she suddenly became aware of their presence. The princess broke out into a smile and she came to them without fear.

"Dearest," she said on a sigh, holding out a hand. Clawed fingers reached out to capture the slight appendage.

"Izayoi, I would like for you to meet my ex-mate and Lady of the West. She is the mother of my son and heir." Burnt amber watched the two women assess each other.

"It is an honor to meet you, Lady Taisho. His lordship has told me much about you and your son."

"You are not afraid? They say that I am not entirely sane, you know." The demoness lifted a slim hand, her claws glowing green with the poison her son was already well-known for.

"No, I do not fear you. You were here for quite some time before his lordship arrived. You could have killed me had you wished. Sometimes it is best not to be entirely sane," Izayoi returned, looking over her shoulder to where a guard was calling her name. "Perhaps that is the best way to survive a time of war and hatred. I must go, but do not be a stranger. I would love to meet Sesshoumaru-kun too. It would be nice to know the elder brother of my child."

_Sesshoumaru-__**kun**__?_ The young prince would kill anyone who added that diminutive onto the end of his name. "I will mention it to him," Lady Taisho said, amusement curling her lips.

"Sesshoumaru has not been the most accepting of the fact that he is to be a big brother. It will take time, my dear. You should go rest, Izayoi. The pup tires you." The two demons watched the princess return to her garden.

"What an interesting mate you have."

"You are not to play your games with her. I have enough to worry about with the guards her father has placed around this mansion. The humans are not to be trusted with the safety of my pup."

"I will leave her be. There is nothing a human princess can give me in terms of entertainment. Have your fun with her, she will die soon enough."

"Let us hope that is because of old age, not because someone has murdered her. I do not have to explain what would happen should I find out one of your men has taken it upon himself to rid you of what he thinks is an insult, do I?" The Inutaisho narrowed his eyes on the demoness next to him.

"Do stop with your threats, my lord. While she and I will never be the friends she clearly wishes, I mean her no harm."

"Very well then. Good day, Lady Taisho. I must once again try to get through to our son."

The dog demon lady watched him leave. _Getting Sesshoumaru's acceptance will not be as easy as getting mine,_ she thought and she wasn't about to help him either.

The Lord of the Western Lands had decided to mate a human. He could very well live with the consequences.

_

* * *

_

A/N: The _**ryuteki **__is an Asian flute that came to Japan during the Nara Period (710-794) from China by way of Korea. It is said to sound like the cry of a dragon and was used in the Imperial Court to form their version of orchestral music. www(dot)ronkorb(dot)com._


	6. The Death of the Inutaisho

_A/N: Some people to thank for reviews. __**Rukia's Reflection**__, __**Taraah36**__, __**icegirljenni**__, __**xxdarienchibaloverxx**__, __**Esha Napoleon**__, and __**XNekoKagsX**__. And thank you to the person who put this on their list. Second in the mini one-shot series about Izayoi, Inutaisho, and Sesshoumaru's mother._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws by Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_What Ifs and Plot Holes_

_The Death of the Inutaisho_

The Inutaisho stood overlooking the sea, his elder son behind him. "Do you have someone to protect?" he asked, wanting to ask him to protect his brother. When Sesshoumaru replied that he had no need of such things, the demon lord sighed.

_You will understand one day, my son. When you are a father yourself, you will understand the lengths a father will go to protect his children._

The demon lord rose high in the sky knowing that it was the last time he would ever see his heir. Sesshoumaru would come to despise his little brother but one day he hoped that they would find it in them to work together. The House of the West had a great responsibility ahead of it and only by combining their eventual power would they succeed.

* * *

Even on the hill she could feel the heat of the fire. Izayoi watched as the mansion she had called home burned to the ground, her beloved lord dying within its flames. She had given birth to their son that night; a loyal samurai of her father's killing her because of a false sense of betrayal and loyalty. Takemaru had never truly loved her, not if he thought destroying her and her son was the right thing to do. Where was the honor in killing a newborn child whose only crime was being born to a demon and human? One could not truly even call it a crime for her darling little boy had no choice in the matter.

Biting back tears, the princess watched as the fire raged. Her heart broke into tiny pieces, shattering but for one shard, reserved for her son. Inuyasha, as he had been named by his father. The poor child would never know his sire because the Inutaisho had come injured from another battle and there had been no chance of living from the two fights combined. Would he have survived had he not come for them? Or, knowing that he was going to die anyway did he do the one thing all parents would have?

Shouts from servants and guards that had escaped her beloved's wrath and the fire called for her below and Izayoi reluctantly heeded their calls. Her father stood silently by and watched as she came closer. Upon seeing that the bundle in her arms was alive, he turned away in disgust. He had not been in the mansion that night, preferring to camp away from the mansion while she gave birth. Despite his promises to the Inutaisho, had he willing let Takemaru have his own way? Had he not cared about the innocent lives the samurai had destroyed all for his need for blood?

"Dearest…" Izayoi whispered and for the first time since realizing what her survival meant, she collapsed and wept, Inuyasha's cries blending with her own.

* * *

Sesshoumaru's mother received word of the Inutaisho's death the next day. One of his faithful servants carried the news to her reluctantly, the old flea leaving as quickly as he could. She had asked after Izayoi and the babe, thinking that perhaps the humans had killed both before the half demon child could be born. When she learned that both were still alive, the Lady Mother began brooding.

The human princess was not entirely safe where she was. If her own family had dared to conspire to kill her and the child while still under a promise made to her lord, then there was nothing stopping them from killing mother and child now that the Inutaisho was dead. Tapping her long, deadly claws on the arm of her throne, she glared off into the distance in thought.

While she had pretended to be accepting of her lord's new mate, the dog demoness couldn't say that she had been completely. Certainly it was most likely just her pride that had taken damage but that didn't mean a lady liked to be thrown over for another. Oh, she didn't truly care who he had slept with but it had been galling to know that it was a human who had had his heart.

Unfortunately thinking about the past did nothing to secure the half demon child's safety. What she was about to do went against everything a demon believed but she was a mother too and while she wasn't the best, she would do what she could. After all, if her son's brother did not survive, then her own pup could not become greater than his father. Both boys would struggle and fight each other, most likely to the death but in order for them to do that, Inuyasha needed to reach at least adolescence.

Leaving her guards to wonder about where she was going, Lady Taisho went to search out Izayoi and her newborn. She came upon the encampment, watching from the tree line as the daimyo and servants scurried around. Curling her lips in a snarl, she made her presence known with a well-aimed attack. It did nothing but frighten them, which had been her goal all along. They ran about for their weapons, crying about a demon in their midst.

"Silence, you foolish humans!" Rage reddened her eyes and she had only a threadbare hold on her temper. "I have come to speak to your lord, and to the Lady Izayoi."

The princess' father stepped forward, knowing that what few men he had left could not stand against the dog demoness. She, unlike the male the night before was not injured. "What do you want, demon?"

"I have been brought news that the Lord of the Western Lands is dead, thanks to you. You made a promise to my lord and I am here to ensure that it is kept. Should anything happen to the half demon child and his mother, you shall have my wrath and the wrath of my son, the new lord, rain down upon you. Is that understood?"

"Yes," the old man said, almost silently.

The Lady Mother could tell that he did not understand her motivation and she smiled thinly in satisfaction. There was no need to tell the fool that should either she or Sesshoumaru come to take vengeance; they would not be as forgiving as the Inutaisho had been. "Good. Now, your daughter, if you please. I do not have time to waste."

"Of course."

Izayoi came tentatively out of the tent that had been erected, her bloodshot eyes widening at the sight of the female dog demon. "My lady…"

"Hush child," she returned when it was clear that the princess was about to start crying again. "You and the pup are safe for the time being. Sesshoumaru will be quite angry when he realizes what my lord has done in terms of their inheritance but he will not harm Inuyasha as long as he is a pup. They will fight, and likely one will die one day but for the moment, you and he do not have to worry about being killed by any demons."

"But my father's court…"

"I have made it clear what will happen should they harm you. This is the last time we will meet unless your father and his men disobey me."

"Thank you, Lady Taisho. You have every right to want to kill me yourself."

"Indeed, but it would serve no purpose."

Izayoi bowed her head, before taking a bracing breath. "Would you like to see him? Inuyasha, I mean. He has the most adorable ears." A maid came forward, reluctantly being careful while holding him.

"There is no need, I can smell him…" The Lady Mother trailed off when the blanket was removed so that the two tiny, furry triangles were visible. "Oh! They are adorable!" A sharp claw reached out and gently touched the ears on top of the boy's head. They twitched out of reach and the two women spent the next several moments cooing over the baby's antics.

As she left, the Lady Mother smiled in amusement. If there was one thing that could be said about being slightly insane, it was that her actions, while out of character for a demon, made perfect sense if she was mad. Which made it perfectly acceptable for her to make a fuss over those adorable ears that her stepson had.

Once again alone, she returned to somber thoughts. The Inutaisho was dead and now there was nothing stopping the other demon lords from trying to take over the land from her inexperienced son. Curling her hands into fists, she glared at anyone who came across her path.

She would not allow the House of the West to die as its lord had just done.


	7. A Mother's Death

_A/N: Several to thank for reviews: __**xxdarienchibaloverxx**__, __**icegirljenni**__, __**Taraah36**__, __**Esha Napoleon**__, __**ch-ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb**__, __**Rukia's Reflection**__, __**ShahzsAngelette**__, and __**BlackGryphon101**__. And thank you to anyone who added this or its author to their lists. I didn't forget about this, honest. It just took a while for it to me. And it's not as dark as I had planned but I hope you like it._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyrights to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_What Ifs and Plot Holes_

_A Mother's Death_

If there was one thing that the Lady Mother had not anticipated on doing, it was coming to her stepson's aid only four decades after he was born. She had, in the back of her head thought that by that time he would be a grown pup and not need her interference. Unfortunately for her shortsightedness, Inuyasha had aged like his father, not his mother.

The flea Myoga had come to her with the news only days ago that Lady Izayoi was dying. She had aged as any human did and was now an old woman. She had also taken ill so her death was definite. The old retainer had assured the demoness that the humans in the mansion were just waiting for her to die before killing the pup, who appeared no older than ten human years old.

"What, pray tell, makes you think that I, the Lady Taisho, will help the half demon, old man?"

"You are mother. Truly, my lady, I did believe that you would offer up protection to the very end. The young master has no knowledge of how to fend for himself. His mother never let me take him out of her sight long enough to teach him."

The lady demon refrained from sighing. The parasite on her shoulder was sweating with nervousness. "I suppose that if I do not do _something_, the Inutaisho's plans will come to naught. Blast him for getting himself killed. At least his blood runs true in his younger son."

"Yes, my lady." Myoga wiped his brow, relieved that she was going to take the high road. One never knew just what she was thinking and even less about what she was going to _do_.

"Perhaps this would be a good time for Inuyasha to meet his brother. Sesshoumaru has been insistent that he not meet his brother, whom he believes is a blight on his father's name and bloodline."

If there was one thing they didn't need at this point was for the young lord to meet his brother. "Perhaps after a little while, my lady. Inuyasha is going to be grieving his mother something awful, and I do not believe that young Lord Sesshoumaru will be accepting of a mournful pup."

"Does he understand what is happening?" The lady asked, stopping at the outskirts of the property where Izayoi and Inuyasha lived. Death coated the area in a dusting of ash and sorrow.

"My lady told him, but I am not sure he understood. Now, I see that he will have no choice. Let us hurry, my lady. They may be cremating her body, but they are just as likely to try to add my young master to the funeral pyre as to give her a proper ceremony."

"Foolish humans."

The scene that greeted with them was predictable. The funeral pyre was just dying, obviously having burned since early morning. A small body, clad in the Fire Rat fur that had been her ex-mate's, wept at the foot of it. Mournful cries and whines came from a distinctly canine throat.

Human nobles and soldiers surrounded the grieving pup, waiting for the right moment to attack. There was no one to protect the child now. Or at least they thought that there wasn't.

"Pathetic," the Lady Mother snapped, her nails beginning to glow. She scented the air and found the current lord, the brother of the deceased lady. "I see that you have no intention of keeping to the agreement that your father made when Inuyasha was born. I did warn him what would happen should harm come to this child."

Myoga leapt from her shoulder and went to his master, trying to get him to stop his tears. Inuyasha only sobbed harder. The one constant in his life had been taken from him, his only source of joy and love. From then on, he would be faced with ridicule and injustice. The emotional damage to a half human child would be incalculable. As a demon, Myoga could not understand what the effect would be. Death was a part of living and youkai accepted that fact rather pragmatically. Especially when it came to the short life spans of humans.

"Master Inuyasha, please don't cry. Your stepmother has come to take you away from this place."

The pup did not appear to hear him, and continued to weep. The old retainer looked up to see what was happening with the humans and the Lady Mother, only to find that several nobles and soldiers were dead. He could feel no regret, as they had made Lady Izayoi and Inuyasha's lives miserable.

A few remained, and he supposed that it was because the ashes of his lady had to be placed in some sort of urn as yet. The fire died and the ashes cooled while the those that had been allowed to live waited. Under the stern gaze of the dog demoness, the servants and priest did what they should have and presented the urn to Inuyasha without comment.

"Come, Inuyasha," the Lady Mother said sternly, her tone brooking no argument. "There is nothing for you here now."

"Who are you?" the pup demanded, clutching the urn close to his body. Defiance had overtaken his features, his ears laid flat in a mixture of fear and sadness.

"Did your mother not tell you of me? Surely she would have mentioned that you had a stepmother and a half brother."

Eyes searched hers, their golden depths looking for the truth of her words. "She said that I wasn't the only inuyoukai alive and that I would meet others one day. Mama didn't know how my brother would take me being alive still and that I shouldn't count on help from my demon relatives."

Adult dog demon studied child and couldn't refute the words. His brother harbored a deep hatred for the pup that had had no choice in whether to be born or not. She thought that she should be insulted that her help had been so inconceivable but decided now was not the time to make an issue of it.

"Those were wise words. Your mother knew that your youkai relatives are even less likely to help than your human ones were." Giving him a smile that he'd later learn meant trouble, the Lady Mother held out her slim hand. "Isn't just your luck that I am not related to you by blood? I can do whatever I like, as your brother's mother and Lady of the West."

"I do not understand. Do you not hate me? I am half demon. Not completely one or the other."

"And since when, little pup, is that your fault?" The Lady Mother took his hand and led him away from the mansion, their feet carrying them to a nearby lake. There they buried the urn, placing a tombstone with Izayoi's name on it. The dog demoness was pleased to see that he could write, and therefore read. She wouldn't have to spend time on that. The only thing that she need concern herself with was teaching him to hunt, fish, and fight.

The pup gazed sadly at the lake, his stepmother a strangely comforting presence at his side. Despite her logical words, he did not believe her. Everyone seemed to blame him for his birth even though he hadn't asked to be brought into a world that hated him.

"They poisoned her," he said suddenly. "They tainted my food and Mama always tasted it for me. They knew she was getting older and they became daring."

"They've been punished, Inuyasha. Do you know the reason I saved you?"

"No."

"You and your brother have a great destiny to fulfill. Your father expects great things from you both. You cannot accomplish that if you are dead."

"Father is dead."

"True, the fool got himself killed but his plans carry on. One day you will understand. Along the way your brother and you will meet. You will fight, and most likely one of you will die. Until then, the only thing you are to worry about is surviving. I will teach you how to do that and then, you will be on your own. Do you understand?" Lady Taisho asked.

"Yes, because no one wants a half breed," the child said, tears pricking at his eyes. He would not cry again. Tears did nothing but make him weak.

"Do not try to pluck at my heart strings, pup. I cannot take you in, and you know it. You are far safer with Myoga then you would be at my castle. Sesshoumaru might not kill a child but others there are not so honorable."

"Yes, Stepmother."

Finding a tree nearby, the Lady Mother sat under it, beckoning him closer. Folding him into her fur, she pressed his head against her chest. "Now cry your heart out, little one. This is the last time I will allow tears out of you. Tears will make you appear weak and you can never show weakness to your enemies. From now on, you will have to show everyone the demon side of you and never the human. They must never think that the younger son of the Inutaisho is anything but strong."

"Yes, Stepmother."

Long after the child had cried himself to sleep, the demoness stared at the lake. Myoga sat on his master's shoulder, contemplating the darkening sky. "You will have to teach him more than I am able to, Myoga."

"Yes, my lady."

"Eventually Sesshoumaru is going to figure out where the Tetsusaiga is hidden. He will come for the black pearl that currently resides in Inuyasha's eye."

"I know but by then, I do hope that the master will be old enough to wield it."

"He will first need something to protect. And then he will need to know the true purpose of his destiny."

"It is going to be hard to convince a half demon to destroy something that could make him more powerful."

"Indeed, but that is the duty of the sons of the Inutaisho. They must destroy the Shikon no Tama. My ex-mate gave that old priest his word. Lady Midoriko fought and died, creating a jewel that will tear this country to pieces with the war that fighting for it brings."

"Somehow I think that this is going to go horribly, horribly wrong," the old flea predicted morosely.

"Nonsense. The only way that could happen was if he falls in love with a priestess and she pins him to a tree for all eternity."

Nearly a century and a half later she was eating her words and wishing that she could strangle her stepson herself. He'd just put everything in jeopardy. And her full blooded son was no different.

Honestly, did she have to do everything herself? It was time to manipulate things to her liking. As holder of the Meidou Seki, she should be able to ensure the fact that the Shikon no Tama returned to this world.

Just see if she didn't.

Foolish pups.


	8. Sesshoumaru's Epiphany

_A/N: Some people to thank for reviews: __**XNekoKagsX**__, __**Rukia's Reflection**__, __**ch-ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb**__, __**BlackGryphon101**__, __**xxdarienchibaloverxx**__, __**Esha Napoleon**__, __**icegirljenni**__, and __**Tarrah36**__. And thank you to anyone who added this or its author to their lists. Here it is, you're not imagining things. Now that Sesshoumaru's take on things is done, does anyone have any more ideas or should I just go ahead and do a summer shot?_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_What Ifs and Plot Holes_

_Sesshoumaru's Epiphany_

Sesshoumaru didn't like admitting (even if it was just to himself) that he didn't know and understand everything. He was a taiyoukai, a being of superior intelligence and strength; a being of power superior to nearly everything else on earth. Looking at his ward in the aftermath of the final battle with Naraku, the dog demon lord was forced to do just that.

He had nearly lost her due to his foolishness in awakening Tenseiga's borrowed power once and now he'd almost lost her again thanks to Naraku's machinations while they were inside the disgusting hanyou. The reasons for those two incidences were glaringly obvious as were the reasons why he had panicked the first time.

Rin was more than a ward to him. She was more than a responsibility he had taken on because he had chosen to bring her back to life the first time around. The truth was uncomfortable, as were all the other truths that had come knocking on his conscious during the last battle. The great Lord of the Western Lands had had an epiphany. It was quite simply really and he had been wondering for the last night and day why he hadn't recognized it sooner.

He loved Rin as his own.

Normally he would have scoffed at such a thought, the mere notion ridiculous. Had anyone suggested it before he himself had realized it, he would have cheerfully relieved that person of his head. He clearly wasn't using it to think.

Now, however, he would kill anyone who suggested it, just to hide the evidence. If any challenger found out that he saw Rin as anything more than a responsibility and an amusement, she'd be kidnapped every time he turned around. Or more accurately, every time he left her in Jaken's care. Kohaku had made that plain when he'd still been under Naraku's control.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say something was bothering you." His brother's voice carried over the meadow to him, the normally brash tenor hoarse with pain. Inuyasha had returned without his miko, the magical portal connecting their times closed forever. Sesshoumaru had stayed close for his brother as well as Rin, well aware of the consequences of a male demon losing his mate. It was perhaps the half demon's saving grace was that he hadn't actually been mated to the priestess or else he would have likely gone insane.

"You have ceased your tears, I see."

"Keh, you lose the one you love and then you can criticize my actions."

"Indeed. You are lucky that you have not gone insane."

"I figured it was because I never made her my mate that that didn't happen. It's still early days yet though. You may get the perfect excuse to kill me yet."

"Your miko would not like that."

"No, but I want you to, if I do go insane. I'll even stand still for it, I promise." Inuyasha came to stand directly next to him, so that he could watch what Sesshoumaru was. "Kaede-babaa said that you asked her to take Rin in."

"She is a human; she must learn how to live as one."

"Even if all she wants is to be with you?"

"She is young; she will forget me in time." Sesshoumaru heard his brother's snort of disbelief but didn't turn his head to him.

"She loves you. Humans don't forget those they love, even if they forget what people look or sound like. Kagome once said that you turned yourself into her father and Rin would keep that knowledge with her forever." Inuyasha's voiced hitched at the miko's name but he didn't start to cry.

"So your miko knew."

"Yeah, she tried to convince the rest of us that you loved her like your own but we kept telling her she was imagining things. Guess she was right, wasn't she?"

"She's not safe if she stays with me." He wouldn't normally explain himself but his brother was going to be the one providing protection to the village so he might as well have the truth.

"I have no doubt that now that Naraku is dead all of the stronger youkai that were smart enough to stay out the way will pop up to challenge both of us. If you want to keep her here where it's relatively safe, that's fine but don't abandon her, Sesshoumaru. Not if you truly love her as your daughter."

"She is mine," the elder Taisho affirmed.

"Good." A brief smirk appeared on Inuyasha's face, at odds with the way he'd been feeling lately. "I bet that was a shock to your system when you realized that."

"Indeed. Encounters with Mother never end in normality."

"What does Stepmother have to do with this?" The fur on Inuyasha's ears stood up in trepidation. He hadn't seen the Lady Mother since she'd rescued him as a pup.

"I went to her for help in strengthening Tenseiga. She sent the children to Hell. Rin died for a second time, and she had to bring her back with the Meidou Seki." Although the words were said emotionlessly, the younger brother saw the clenched fists.

"Your mother's not entirely sane, you realize that."

"I am well aware of her instability. She takes great pleasure in making my life miserable."

Inuyasha said nothing for several minutes, just enjoying the peace with his brother. They'd never be close, but he did have hope that they'd be able to get beyond their past. The children ran around the meadow, trying to get Jaken to wear a crown of weeds.

"Your mother once told me I had a destiny; that _we_ had a destiny to fulfill. You don't suppose that she knew what was going to happen, do you?"

"It would be like her to keep things to herself for her own amusement." Sesshoumaru's newly returned hand rested on Bakusaiga. "It is certainly possible that she knew Father's plans for us both."

"We were given the swords we were for a reason, Sesshoumaru. If you had been given Tetsusaiga, you would never have surpassed the old man in strength. It could be that he thought that I needed the offensive fang more than you did."

"Father was never one to fully explain himself. Often he believed that I would understand when enough time had passed. He once asked me if I had anyone that I wished to protect. I now believe that he wanted me to protect you and your mother."

"How could you have done that?"

"I could not, at the time. Mother ensured your safety at the time, despite her feelings."

"Keh. Maybe that's why you were given Tenseiga. So that you could learn compassion."

"Hn. I have come to understand many things since that day at my mother's castle."

"No wonder you were spaced out. Epiphanies suck, don't they?" Inuyasha shifted his weight, about to leave. "You know, about what that demon said when he attacked us because of Tenseiga. I don't think Father loved me more than you. I think that he just wanted us to learn to fight together and find our own paths in life without relying on his strength."

Sesshoumaru looked at his brother for the first time since they'd started to talk. "Perhaps. We will never be brothers in the true sense."

"Probably not, but that doesn't mean we can't be allies. Go spend some time with your pup. I'll tell the others that Rin will be staying with us."

"Indeed. I shall visit. If I do not, she will never be dressed as befitting a princess."

"Keh, you keep that attitude up and she'll be a _spoiled_ princess." Inuyasha left without saying goodbye.

Sesshoumaru turned back to Rin while she played with Kohaku and Shippou. His epiphany had led to him understanding that a father _would_ do anything for his children, even if it meant dying to protect them. That's what his father had done the night Inuyasha had been born.

If the Inutaisho could die to protect his newborn son, Sesshoumaru could leave his daughter here with his brother to protect her. He would always love her and feel the emptiness her absence brought, but it was better than having her life constantly in danger. "Rin, let us return to the village. It grows late."

Although he had not raised his voice, his words reached her and she immediately came to him, reaching up to clasp the hand offered her. His stripes were pale on his left wrist but they were returning as everything else had. "As you wish, my lord." She smiled at him and he saw in her eyes what his brother had been saying. The little girl loved him as a child loved its father and he would never forsake that gift.

To be a father meant to be willing to sacrifice everything. Sesshoumaru was willing to leave behind his anger and hatred of Inuyasha if it meant that Rin would be safe and happy. Though the brothers would never be close, it was time that they made a new destiny for themselves. They might be their father's sons, but they were demons in their own rights now. They didn't need his protection any longer.

Curling his fingers around the small hand that clutched at his, the demon lord began walking back to the village. It was his turn to protect his most precious treasure and he'd give his own life if he had to. Rin was his, and that was as simple as it got. Sesshoumaru loved her as his own, and what he loved, he defended with everything he had.

He just hoped his mother didn't get wind of his new feelings. She'd never stop reminding him of how much like his father he'd turned out to be. Then again, if she teased him, he could always tell her that she was a grandmother. The thought of her horror brought a smile to his face briefly.

It would serve her right for all of her meddling.


	9. Summer

_A/N: A handful to thank for reviews: __**Taraah36**__, __**Rukia's Reflection**__, __**xxdarienchibaloverxx**__, __**icegirljenni**__, __**Esha Napoleon**__, __**Anonymoose13**__, and __**BlackGryphon101**__. And thank you to anyone who put this or its author on their lists. I apologize for not getting this out sooner. There's a system glitch that won't let me update/edit my stories. Luckily, a very kind author by the pen name of __**L.M. Avalon**__ gave me a way to work around that for the moment. Here are two one-shots to make up for it._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_What Ifs and Plot Holes_

_Summer_

Inuyasha stared in abject horror at the multitude of things scattered on Kagome's bed. Objects that he had never seen before were stuffed into her giant yellow backpack in an organization that made sense only to her. If he could just find his voice he would protest but so far shock had rendered him speechless. When he saw her picking up not one, but two of those "bathing suit" things that she'd first worn when traveling with him, the half demon finally got a protest out.

"No!"

"Huh?" Kagome asked, barely moving the suits out of his reach in time.

"You can't bring those things back home! They're…they're indecent!"

"They are not! This is the same one that I wore when I first went around the countryside with you and this one is almost the same! You don't expect Sango and me to swelter in the heat while you and Miroku take dips in the river do you?" Kagome stuffed the suits into her bag before turning to face him head on. "It's not fair that you and he can strip down to almost nothing to cool down and we can't even go swimming."

Inuyasha had no comeback for that so he did the next best thing. He went to her mother. The matriarch of the family was fanning herself in the kitchen while standing in the doorway catching the slight breeze that came through. "Higurashi-san, you have to stop her!"

Kagome's mother paused in her perusal of the shrine courtyard and looked at her daughter's dog eared friend. "What's the matter, dear? You look scandalized."

"The wench wants to bring 'bathing suits' back with us for her and Sango!"

"Oh, what a lovely idea. Swimming sounds like just the thing right about now." Moving slowly to the fridge that spoke of her own battle with the heat, Mama pulled out cold tea and offered it to Inuyasha.

"Thank you," he said as he took the cool beverage. "The suits, they're indecent! If anyone saw them, they'd think the girls were…" His embarrassment led the elder Higurashi woman to make the right assumption. The half dog demon didn't even want to bring up what _Miroku_ would think.

"I see. Then you'll have to find them a nice secluded spot to relax in. After all, if they get too over heated they could become ill." The matriarch smiled to herself in satisfaction when his ears canted backwards in the way that showed he was distressed. Inuyasha didn't like the thought of Kagome, or Sango getting sick.

"Sick?"

"Mm-hmm. You've probably noticed that the farmers tend not to work during the hottest part of the day. They also don't work without breaks and drinks. A human who becomes too hot or too exposed to the heat can get ill from the effects of the sun and temperature. It's best that you all take frequent rests in the shade and drink plenty of water. Kagome told me how you and Miroku-kun wade into the river to cool off but the girls need that opportunity too."

Kagome's mother felt no guilt in playing on his protective instincts. If it benefited the girls and smoothed things over within the small group she'd do it. "I see. I suppose that I can find spots for them to have some privacy."

"Excellent. Now, I believe somewhere around here are a couple of suits for you and Miroku-kun that I bought, and I found the _cutest_ pair of shorts for Shippou-chan." Before he could protest, his miko's mother was off to find the clothing while Kagome came into the kitchen, her bag bulging at the seams. She arrived in time to hear her mother's statement and smiled widely.

"Thank you, Mama. Shippou will like that."

Inuyasha knew a losing battle when he saw one. He also knew that that bag wasn't going to hold anymore. "Kagome, don't try to stuff anything else in that bag."

"Don't worry, there's not much else I have to put in."

"Stubborn wench, don't come crying to me when the seams burst. I'm not going to stop so you can pick up your junk." Inuyasha sat in his seat at the table and watched as the bag finally gave under all the pressure. The tearing of fabric happened in slow motion, drawing everyone's eyes to the action. Higurashi-san stopped in the doorway and had to hide her laugh while the half dog demon didn't bother to contain his amusement.

"You really should listen to him more, dear. I'm surprised that it lasted this long."

Inuyasha smirked, seeing the fire in Kagome's eyes. His miko really was mule-headed at times. Not that he'd tell her outright. Neither was he foolish enough to tell her "I told you so." He might do some things that called into question his sanity, but that wouldn't be one of them.

"Great. Mama, do we have another old bag I can use?"

"I'm sorry, no, dear. You'll have to go out and buy another. Should I gather the food and first aid supplies while you're gone?"

"Thanks, Mama; that would be a big help. Do you want to come with me, Inuyasha?" Kagome looked at her companion, her narrowed eyes still warning him not to make fun of her.

"Sure. If I don't you'll spend all day shopping."

"I will not!"

"Keh, you say that as if it's never happened before. Do you not remember the market we came across during the last moon cycle?" Inuyasha rose, draining his cup and putting it in the sink like he'd been taught. "Let's go, Kagome. The sooner we get the new bag, the sooner we can get home." He reached out and casually snagged her wrist to pull her out of the kitchen. Neither saw the delighted expression on the priestess' mother's face at the action.

* * *

Dusk had fallen by the time they returned to the Feudal Era. Shippou was waiting for them, his curious emerald eyes widening at the bulging bag. "Wow, Kagome, that's even fuller than before."

"Keh, this is a new bag. The last one broke this afternoon when she tried to stuff it too full. Let's go to Kaede-babaa's, runt. She's got some things to share with us." Inuyasha didn't comment as he lugged the offending book bag along, Kagome taking the opportunity to carry the kitsune cub in her arms. No doubt he was ten times lighter than the contents of the bag.

Miroku and Sango were having a quiet conversation with the elderly miko when they entered. The young couple did a double take at the amount Kagome had brought, no doubt having the same thoughts as Shippou had earlier. "Is it me, or is that larger than normal?" Miroku asked.

"For once, it's not you. She had to bring more than her usual junk. Thankfully she left her textbooks at home for the next week. However, that did leave room for a whole bunch of other unnecessary items."

"Kagome, what have you brought now?"

"Clothes more suited to the weather plus some bathing suits. It's not fair that the guys can go swimming while we're stuck sweating our butts off." Kagome started to take things out, explaining what they were as she did.

"Kagome!" Sango exclaimed, just as scandalized as Inuyasha had been when he'd seen the bathing suits. The one piece might cover the important parts but it would leave her arms and legs completely naked.

"It's not really any more revealing than your exterminator's uniform, except for the arms and legs. Plus, we can swim freely in these and we won't have to worry about being exposed, like we are when bathing. Inuyasha already agreed to find a secluded spot for us to enjoy the water so we don't have to worry about strangers spying on us." Kagome left out the fact that they still had Miroku to worry about. The monk was currently trying to stop a nose bleed.

"I…"

"Her mom said that if you can't cool down, you could get sick from the heat. I can't have two sick women in the group when something so simple could prevent it. Don't worry, Sango, I'll keep certain people occupied." Inuyasha glared at Miroku, warning him with a look what would happen if he spied.

"I suppose…" The taijiya sighed and accepted the bathing suit. "Thank you." She tucked it away and picked up a small brush. "What's this for?"

"Oh! I figured since Buyo has trouble with the heat because of his thick fur, Kirara is too. I've notice pieces of her fur floating away when she's flying. That's a brush especially made for cats." Kagome watched as the nekomata went over to sniff at the object, brushing up against it experimentally.

"Mew!" she approved, coming to lie in her companion's lap to be brushed. The inutachi smiled as a group when she purred loudly. A few minutes later she got down, the brush full with the fur she'd willingly parted with.

"Cool!" Shippou cried.

"I got something similar for you too, Shippou. Your tail must be making you hot too." Kagome gave him a child's brush that would work like Kirara's. The kitsune hugged her in thanks and went to try it out.

"You're spoiling him," Inuyasha accused.

"A little," the miko admitted. Kagome finished showing off her treasures, the male version of the swim suits interesting Miroku just a little _too_ much. She sighed, shaking her head. "I just thought it would be a good opportunity to relax a bit."

Sango examined the volleyball that her friend had brought. Out of curiosity, she threw it up, giving it a little punch. It sailed across the room and knocked Miroku sideways. "Oh! I think I'm going to like this."

Grinning, Kagome retrieved it and put it back in the bag. "I thought you might." Inuyasha chuckled while Kaede looked on with affection.

"I'm so misunderstood," the monk moaned mournfully. No one paid any attention.

* * *

The first chance they got to relax came two days later. The temperature had once again soared and they were all in desperate need of cooling down. Inuyasha searched out a small stream hid mostly by a grove of trees and drew Miroku away into the cooling depths of the nearby forest while Sango and Kagome swam. They put on the clothes the priestess' mother had got them, and sighed in relief. Normally they would have declined the gift on the basis of the clothing but it was too hot to make an issue of propriety when no one was around.

Inuyasha sat on a tree branch, the breeze blowing through the leaves and lifting his hair off of his neck. "For once I'm not going to complain about her clothes," the half demon muttered. His Fire Rat robe was tossed over a high branch, wet with sweat.

"Aa," Miroku agreed. When he'd first seen the outfits for him and Inuyasha, he'd been intrigued. Now, he felt odd in the shorts and t-shirt but at the moment didn't care. "I wish we could join the girls though. That volleyball of hers looked interesting. I had hoped to get Sango back for her hit the other day."

"Keh, you just want to see the girls in the suits."

"And you don't?" the other man charged, opening one purple eye to stare up at his friend. He chuckled when the white haired young man flushed guiltily. "I thought so."

"I've seen her in it. She wore it to bathe in when we first started to travel together. I suppose it's not _that_ much worse than her normal school uniform."

"Aside from bare arms and legs."

"Yeah, aside from that."

When they heard laughter come from the stream, sighs came in tandem. "Come on; let's go see what they look like. You've gotten to spy on your lady love and that was before you two had feelings for each other. My beloved Sango is in a most interesting piece of clothing and I'm left wondering. Wondering is not healthy." Miroku got up, intent on sneaking closer to the water.

"It's a lot healthier than getting caught." A thud signaled that the monk was being followed regardless of Inuyasha's words. A mischievous smile graced the houshi's face and together the boys went to their doom.

* * *

Kagome laughed heartily, tossing the volleyball up to hit it to the opposite bank. Sango slipped on the mud but easily returned the serve, her aim truer than the miko's. Shippou sat in the shallow part of the water, playing with a shovel that Kagome had gotten him while Kirara dozed in the shade, cooler now that she'd been brushed to within an inch of her centuries' long life.

"Is that all you've got, Kagome?" her friend taunted lightly. "You've played this longer than I have," Sango laughed. They had made lines for boundaries and the slayer had done better than the priestess keeping the ball within them.

"I've played regular volleyball a while, not beach volleyball. Beach is harder because of the sand. You're more athletic than I am anyway."

"Excuses, excuses," Sango shouted, her grin making her seem much younger than the warrior often appeared. For once she looked her age and Kagome was glad to see her friend so happy.

Rustling in the bushes paused their play and they gazed into the forest without seeing anything. "You don't suppose…" Kagome murmured.

"Probably…" In possession of the ball, Sango hit it with more force than necessary and watched as it sailed into the brush. A yelp of indignation was heard before the boys toppled out. Glad that Kagome had given her a shirt to cover the bathing suit, the slayer growled at the sight of her fiancé and group leader. "I expected this of Miroku, but not you, Inuyasha."

"We didn't see anything!" the monk protested.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted only to stop when she took in his clothes. A blush rose in her cheeks and she forgot all about scolding him. The shirt her mother had purchased was slightly too tight, no doubt a result of his normal clothes hiding his natural physique. Miroku's clothing was little better and she notice Sango had gone speechless too.

Inuyasha took advantage of Kagome's embarrassment to do his own study and had to admit that his memory didn't do her justice. Although she had a light cover over the bathing suit, there was no hiding the curves that it outlined. "Keh…"

"What a divine sight," Miroku whispered, a little disappointed at the shirt covering the suit but happy at the sight all the same.

Shippou and Kirara exchanged looks of exasperation, finding the four teens' reactions to each other amusing. "They're so funny, Kirara," the cub said conversationally. It was loud enough to pull the warriors out of their trances.

"Hey, Sango, what do you say to beating these two in a game?" Kagome went to retrieve the ball, bouncing it up and down lightly against her palm.

"We don't even know how to play…" Miroku protested.

"Oh, I'm sure you can get the hang of it quickly," Sango grinned malevolently. "It's fairly simple after all. Anything complicated might be beyond you."

Inuyasha had a vague memory of Kagome explaining that it was like _kamari_ to him at one point. "Where's the net?"

"Well, we don't have one for obvious reasons but as for a height requirement, it can't go lower than that rock," Kagome said, pointing to the protrusion in the middle of the stream. It came to just below her shoulder.

"Keh, why not?" the half demon said. The girls had been having fun and apparently still wanted to, despite their intrusion. Who was he to ruin things?

"Sure, I guess. Shall we wager?" Miroku said, taking up position near Kagome's footprints.

"Wager, huh? How about you do the cooking for the rest of the week if we win?" Kagome asked, confident in their ability to win. The guys might normally have been able to hit harder but Sango had a good arm thanks to her boomerang and they had experience on their side. The miko would have loved to have been able to take the taijiya back with her and put her on the volleyball team.

Miroku looked at his friend, seeing the hanyou shrug. "Sure, it can't hurt."

Sango pulled the damp t-shirt away from her chest and stretched her arms. "All right, monk, let's fight."

"Ladies first, my dear Sango." Miroku watched as Inuyasha tossed the ball to Kagome. The priestess got ready to serve, only to pause and frown at the two.

"Don't you want me to go over the basics?"

"Nah, you said it was like _kamari_, right?"

"Yeah, except you hit it with your hands, not your feet." Kagome demonstrated, wanting them to have at least a somewhat fair game.

"Keh, that's what I thought. Let's get started before I start to think that you're full of hot air." Inuyasha smirked when she narrowed her eyes and got ready to serve.

"Serve it up, Kagome. I have a craving for victory," Sango said, ready to give as good as she got.

"Right."

Shippou got comfortable and prepared himself to see Miroku and Inuyasha eat dirt. Or fall into the stream, whichever came first.

* * *

Two _ri_ away a tall graceful demon stopped in his tracks when he heard the laughter and taunting caused by the volleyball game. A young girl and toad demon came to a halt behind him, unable to hear the disturbance.

"My lord?" Rin asked, wiping her brow of the sweat. "Is something wrong?"

"Hn. It seems my brother has finally taken leave of his senses completely." Sesshoumaru marched forward with determination and advanced on his younger brother's location. They made their way to the stream in a roundabout way, staying upwind to avoid detection as long as possible.

Coming upon the younger Taisho's group, Sesshoumaru, feared Lord of the Western Lands stood stock still in dumbfounded astonishment. His brother and the monk wore short hakama that were soaked through by many dunks in the stream while their haoris bore no resemblance to any he'd ever seen. The girls wore kimonos so short they would have been mistaken for whores had they been out in public. Only the fact that they were alone and supervised by an elder lent respectability to the situation.

Inuyasha looked up in time to see his brother staring back but Kagome had already hit the white ball they were playing with towards him. The half demon automatically returned the volley but in _his_ shock hit it too hard and sent it directly towards Sesshoumaru. Still in the grip of surprise, the demon lord didn't prevent it from hitting him in the head.

"Oops," Inuyasha uttered, watching as his brother finally blinked. "Hey there, Sesshoumaru." The half demon's greeting halted all action and the girls yelled in embarrassment, hiding behind their pack mates.

"That looks like fun!" Rin exclaimed, wanting to join in. Her guardian's hand on her shoulder stopped any attempt from doing so.

Sesshoumaru ignored the indecent clothing and glared at his brother. "Explain yourself!" he roared, making Kagome jump. "You have done things in the past to make me assume you have lost your mind, Inuyasha but this…" he waved his hand around the clearing. "This goes far beyond assumption."

"Keh, we were just having fun. Kagome brought some things from her home here to help us stay cool. Can we have the ball back?"

"Ball?" he returned, staring at the object that lay at his feet. "That is far too large for _kamari_ and you were playing it wrong."

"I know how to play _kamari_, Sesshoumaru. We weren't playing that."

"It's called volleyball, Sesshoumaru. I thought it would be interesting. We were just playing to see who was going to be cooking for the next five days." Kagome peered around Inuyasha's shoulder to look at the elder brother. Cold amber eyes still looked shell-shocked.

The aristocratic dog demon refrained from sighing. "Indeed. Miko, cooking is a woman's job although I suppose traveling with my brother would lead anyone to want to give up that small chore for any length of time if the opportunity arose. For your sake, you had best hope that he cooks better than he fights."

Kagome cocked her head, smiling a bit as she clung to Inuyasha's shirt. "Well, the score is even right now, so the game could go either way. Would you and Rin like to join? It would give her a chance to play in the water."

Sango couldn't help the snicker that came out and she buried her head in Miroku's back to keep the sound muffled. The monk for his part was shaking with silent laughter. No doubt his violet eyes were shining with mirth.

"Ridiculous. Rin will not be partaking of this insane behavior." Sesshoumaru turned on his heel, holding out his hand to a fascinated child. "Come, _Musume_. You are never to emulate either of those females."

"Yes, Otou-sama," Rin replied cheerfully. "It did look awfully fun though." In response to her wistful tone, Sesshoumaru picked her up and flew away. He clearly wanted to be far away from his brother.

The inutachi stood in the water and stared at his retreating figure. "Did he just call her his daughter?" Inuyasha asked incredulously.

"That's what it sounded like to me. I suppose he was still too shocked to know what he was saying. I've always thought that he saw her as his child. Guess we have proof now." Kagome strode over to where the ball had fallen.

"Did you see his face? I've never seen him so surprised. This has got to be the best day of my life." Inuyasha sat on the rock in the stream and laughed. "And when you asked him to join us, that was even better." The memory of the scene made the others fall into unsuppressed hilarity while Shippou and Kirara looked on. Perhaps the teens' sanity should be put into question.

"It _was_ amusing. On any other day, I would have been afraid of his reaction but I couldn't resist asking him just to see what he'd do next." Kagome tossed the ball gently to Sango.

"I agree, Kagome but truly, one of these days he's going to really try to kill you for disregarding his title." Miroku couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face.

"Ah, who cares? We had fun today and that's all that mattered."

"It was quite delightful, Kagome, thank you for bringing this and sharing this game with us. Shall we continue to see who wins?" Sango asked looking at her betrothed significantly.

"Keh, you really want to lose, don't you, slayer?" Inuyasha asked, getting down from his perch.

"What's there to lose? Kagome and I do all the cooking now as it is. Even if we lose, nothing changes."

"Yes, that is so. Perhaps we should think of an appropriate reward if we win," Miroku mused playfully.

"That won't be necessary," Kagome bragged. "You won't." She laughed gleefully and returned to her spot to continue. Laughter rang out once more and they enjoyed the rest of the day playing in the sun and water.

No one who knew them as the battle ready inutachi would believe the sight of four teens acting like carefree adolescents. Shippou was content to watch and mentally record every instance to be told over and over again through the years. There was plenty of blackmail worthy material in what had gone on throughout the day.

Kirara, although never changing forms, stood sentry as the five "kittens" she had taken to watching over played for the first time since winter. Even if Sesshoumaru did not want to believe what he had seen, she was glad of the opportunity and would always cherish the memory.

As long as they didn't get her wet.


	10. A New Additon

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_What Ifs and Plot Holes_

_A New Addition_

Inuyasha glared down at the sleeping bundle in Kagome's futuristic bedroll before turning his ire on the young priestess. "No, absolutely not."

"But Inuyasha, he's just a little boy."

"He's a full-blooded kitsune who can take care of himself. His magic is strong. Didn't you see him pin me with a rock earlier?"

"I know that but he won't be able to always get away from people who want to hurt him like that. What if he comes up against your brother? There's no way Sesshoumaru would be let him get away with his mischief." Kagome stroked Shippou's auburn hair and looked at her protector imploringly.

"Keh, it would serve him right if he was stupid enough to play his pranks on that bastard."

"But Inuyasha…"

The half demon dropped to the ground and pulled Kagome away from the camp. The cub was asleep but he still wanted a bit of privacy. They'd just met the kitsune child that day and couldn't trust him. "Look, I know he's pulling on your heart strings. Not hard when you're a soft wench but still. We have to be careful. Collecting the shards is dangerous. Too dangerous to have a kid trail us everywhere."

"Can't we at least keep him with us until we find a group of kitsune to take him in?"

"Youkai don't like taking in runts that aren't their own," Inuyasha warned. He could feel himself weakening, never a good sign. His outburst that afternoon was to blame.

"There's got to be someone out there. Maybe a vixen that's lost her own cub because of the wars and other youkai. Surely a mother would never deny an orphan if she could help it." Kagome grasped his sleeve lightly for a moment, debating the wisdom of her next words. "You were orphaned around his age, right? Do you really want him to go through what you did?"

Anger spiked sharply in Inuyasha and he growled lowly. "You know nothing about my childhood."

"I know that but I do know that it was horrible and lonely. Even though I've only lost my father, I felt very lonely when he died. Please, Inuyasha, I don't want him to think no one cares. Don't let him wander alone in the wilderness." Kagome knew the moment he caved. Holding in a squeal of delight, the young miko clasped her hands to keep from clapping like an excited child.

"Fine, the runt can stay but just until we find a kitsune family to take him in." Despite his grouching, Inuyasha felt a rush of warmth when Kagome smiled brilliantly at him.

"Thank you, Inuyasha. You won't regret it."

"Yeah, well, we'll see about that," he answered and led the way back to camp. "Remember, _just_ until we find a kitsune family." Inuyasha knew his words fell on deaf ears. Resigned, he watched Kagome go back to camp and snuggle next to Shippou.

By the time they came across the Kitsune Inn, it was too late. He was theirs and they weren't giving him away. Years later Kagome would ask Inuyasha as they held their own newborn why he hadn't made Shippou stay with his own kind.

His answer was a gruff "Keh."

It was the only one the young mother required.


	11. Karma

_A/N: Some people to thank for reviews: __**xxdarienchibaloverxx**__, __**Foxgirl Ray**__, __**Taraah36**__, and __**icegirljenni**__. And thank you to everyone who added this or its author to their lists. Yes, I can finally say that I am back. This one-shot takes place before the end of "__**Family Reunion**__" so if you haven't read the five part series that that belongs to, you should go do that before reading this. Some of my readers were interested in learning the name of the mysterious woman who could retaliate against Shiro's lechery so I decided to make a one shot explaining who she was and how she got the go-ahead to do that. The same went for the gender of Azami and Sesshoumaru's baby at the end of "__**Family Reunion**__." That's the second new one-shot. Enjoy._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_What Ifs and Plot Holes_

_Karma_

Kirara and Azami gazed over the throng of eligible women and contemplated which one would best suit the youkai crown prince. For several decades Shiro had been playing the field and had made no effort whatsoever to search for a mate. Of course, in his defense, his father and uncles hadn't exactly fallen head over heels right away either. At least not to the point where they tripped merrily down the aisle with nary a thought to the consequences.

"I am so disappointed. Perhaps his destined one does not lie within these noble families." Azami sighed and rubbed her distended abdomen. The nekomata next to her patted her shoulder in sympathy.

"Do not lose hope. Did Kellan not say that he would meet his destiny here at the castle? You know that the seers of your kin are always accurate."

"Yes, the Fae are renowned for that but look at these pups. Not one of them has given any indication that they could hold their own in a fight with him, verbally or physically. They're simpering at the very thought of catching a glimpse of him. They want nothing but to become his bride."

"True but you must trust me on this. I have never failed to find the perfect mate for my kittens."

"I know."

The door to the outer chambers of the throne room opened and Shiro came into the hall. His golden eyes briefly met those of his mother and guardian elder before scanning the crowd. Mischievous intent filled royal orbs and he went on the hunt.

"A part of me feels sorry for them, in a way. He's gotten qualities from the males of our clan that are not always the best. He's insufferably arrogant, lecherous, and hot tempered."

"Indeed," Kirara murmured, her ruby eyes lighting on a half demon that looked as if she was bored to tears. "Now, that is interesting."

Azami followed the nekomata's gaze and watched as Shiro zeroed in on the uncaring female dog demon. They skirted the crowd so as to listen in on the conversation. "Who is she?"

Consulting their list, Kirara began to smile meaningfully. "Eriko Madarame. She's a half dog demon from Kyoto. Her parents are no longer mated or married. She appears to have been sent here at her mother's behest." Silently they watched the interaction and weren't altogether surprised when Shiro made his uncle's infamous move. Eriko swiftly retaliated, only stopping at the last possible second from connecting with the prince's face. Instead of physically hitting him, she began to dress him down as if he weren't the next youkai ruler.

"This is getting good. What do you think, Lady Kirara?"

"I think we have found his future mate."

"That was precisely what I was thinking. Do bring her to my office."

* * *

Eriko had been aware of the youkai empress and nekomata guardian watching her interaction with the crown prince. She had almost committed treason by hitting him and if Shiroken Taisho had been anyone else, the female half demon wouldn't have pulled any punches. The prince seemed to know that too because he had grinned lecherously at her before walking away-but not before being lectured.

It didn't come as much of a surprise when Lady Kirara brought her to the empress' private office to meet the royal. No doubt she would be admonished for her audacity.

Azami Taisho was known for being far more fair minded and tolerant than her mate and husband. The Taiyoukai of Japan did a remarkable job of appearing to be an ice demon rather than a dog demon in temperament. She also forgave faster and easier than her partner. When Eriko was presented, she reined in her natural response to authority and bowed low. Looking up, she was surprised to find the empress smiling in delight.

"Your Majesty?" Confused, Eriko glanced at the fire cat next to her, only to find the same expression.

"It seems, my dear, that you are the only one among the many that can meet my eldest son on equal footing."

"I am afraid that I do not understand." The heavily pregnant ruler gestured her forward and waved a hand negligently towards the hall where Shiro was still making the rounds.

"My son has picked up some less than desirable traits over the years, as you have had the misfortune to experience just now. I am sure that someone else somewhere along the way has felt the same but none have dared to go at him like that. It is most refreshing to witness."

"But I almost hit him."

"Indeed, and he would have richly deserved it. Because of your actions, you will no doubt encounter him again. I have therefore called you here to give you this." Azami held out a letter, the royal seal clear on the top. "It is a royal dispensation. You are granted the freedom to hit him at any time, wherever you may be at the moment should he try something of that nature again."

"And knowing the pup as we do, he will," Kirara put in, her fangs bared in a grin.

"I told him that I wanted nothing to do with a perverted prince. I am sorry Your Majesty but he thinks he is irresistible to women."

"Sadly, that is true. I blame his father and uncles. In any case, please keep this with you at all times. You will likely need it in the future but for the moment, let us keep this between the three of us."

"As you wish, ma'am." Bowing, the young half demon excused herself, snubbing Shiro as he came to see his mother.

"What was that about?" the crown prince asked, his eyes watching Eriko as she disappeared through the door. Because of his distraction, he didn't see the exchanged looks of satisfaction. Wiping all expression from their faces, the two women gazed at him in what appeared to be complete seriousness. Only one word described what was about to occur between the prince and Eriko Madarame and they answered him, merrily consigning him to his fate.

"Karma."

* * *

_A/N: Eriko means "child blessed with logic."_


	12. Is it A Boy, Or A Girl?

_A/N: This is the second of the two new one-shots. The first is entitled "Karma." If you haven't read my five part series starting with "__**Her Knight**__," then these won't make any sense to you. This takes place at the end of "__**Family Reunion**__."_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_What Ifs and Plot Holes_

_Is It A Boy, Or A Girl?_

When the newest pup to join the Taisho clan finally entered the outside world, Mrs. Higurashi was pleased to welcome the half demon into her family and into her home with open arms. News of the baby's birth spread like wildfire through the numerous members so it wasn't any wonder that twenty minutes after Azami gave birth the shrine matriarch was handed a slim cell phone owned by her eldest grandchild. Shippou sat at the kitchen table eating a lollipop without a care in the world. By this time he was an old hand at welcoming siblings and cousins into the family and had long ago become somewhat inured to the commotion made by the females of the clan.

"It's wonderful news, dear," the elder Higurashi woman said. Kagome chattered a while on the other end of the phone, delight in the new prince or princess clear in her voice. "Please tell Azami that I will visit once she's had a few days to rest. How is the new old father?"

"He's fine. Didn't even flinch when Nee-san threatened to make him a eunuch."

"My, those are some nerves of steel Sesshoumaru-kun has."

"Ah, you have to figure that after several hundred years and three children before this one that he'd eventually get used to it. That doesn't count the number of times he was present for his grandchildren and nieces and nephews' births."

"True. So tell me, what is the little one's name?"

"It's Kazumi. I think it's rather sweet, don't you?"

"Beautiful harmony? That sounds delightful, dear but is the baby a boy or a girl?" Mama looked at her grandson as he popped another candy into his mouth. His not-so-innocent look darted away from her maternal gaze.

"What do you mean, Mama? Do you mean to tell me that no one told you already? Not even a canine youkai who can't keep things like that to himself? I thought for sure that I sent one over to you this morning."

"Well, if you mean Shippou-kun, he really hasn't had the opportunity yet." The elder of the two females immediately went to bat for the fox demon.

"No, no, that's not a problem, Mama. I was just thinking that it's a miracle. Not once when asked directly has he been able to keep his mouth shut about something like that. It was such a trial when his other siblings were going to be born."

"Maybe we should mark this on the calendar then."

"Perhaps." The tone of Kagome's voice indicated that it was a definite possibility.

"So tell me. Is Kazumi a boy, or a girl?"

"A girl. Akiyo and Shiro are now out numbered."

"Excellent, I know just the present to get then. Would you like to speak to Shippou again?"

"Yes, please. I'd like to congratulate him." Mama Higurashi watched as the kitsune young man listened to his mother praise his ability to keep his mouth closed. When the phone call was over, brilliant green eyes twinkled at her.

"Guess we shouldn't tell her you hadn't finished bribing me yet, huh?"

"That would probably be best." Both chuckled and Shippou sat back in his father's chair to finish the pile of candy in front of him. "I would have gotten the information from you sooner or later."

"I know but it's more enjoyable this way." Fangs flashed in a grin.

"Go brush your teeth when you're done eating. One of these days you're going to end up with a cavity."

"Yes, ma'am."

After he left, Mama sat down and smiled softly. "Next time I want to know the gender of a baby before it's born, I'll get to him early."

She knew bribing her grandson with candy would come in handy one of these days.

* * *

_A/N: Kazumi is a name used for both girls and boys._


	13. Matriarchs or Magpies

_A/N: Only a handful to thank for reviews: __**xxdarienchibaloverxx**__, __**Taraah36**__, __**Rukia's Reflection**__, __**Esha Napoleon**__, and __**icegirljenni**__. And thank you to everyone who added this or its author to their lists._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_What Is and Plot Holes_

_Matriarchs or Magpies_

Inuyasha sat in the closest tree that would hold him to Lady Kaede's listening to the village matriarchs, the incessant chatter making his ears lay flat in irritation. He would have liked to go to the Goshinboku where it was quieter but Kagome was injured and couldn't defend herself if trouble came. It wasn't that he didn't trust the old priestess to protect the younger for the scant seconds it would take him to come, but he didn't rely on anyone when it came to the futuristic miko unless it was absolutely, positively necessary.

Unfortunately that left his ears at the mercy of a dozen or so females that didn't have anything better to do with their voices but talk while they did chores. About to test the amount of risk there was in barging into Lady Kaede's when she was tending Kagome's wound, the half dog demon jumped down out of the tree at the same time the school girl came outside, her weight mostly on one leg.

"Keh, what'd she say?"

"That I need to have it checked by a doctor but she thinks it's cracked, maybe dislocated."

"How can you dislocate your knee?" he asked, picking her up to bring her to the well.

"Well, you see, the knee cap is really a small piece of bone that's kind of just attached to the surrounding leg bones by ligaments and things. At least, that's what I _think_ my biology teacher said. I was half asleep at the time and don't really remember that class."

"Only you, Kagome," he scoffed, jumping into the portal while she clung to him.

"It could have happened to anyone." Insulted, she tugged on his forelock, earning her a slight glare.

"Yeah, but how many people would have done it tripping over a tree root and falling directly onto a rock? At least I can say with complete honesty that I had nothing to do with this injury. We weren't even anywhere near a village or demon settlement."

"So you're saying I'm clumsy," the priestess charged. She paused to open the kitchen door. Her mother looked up from the magazine she was reading to study them briefly.

"I don't suppose you two have gotten married and he's just carrying you over the threshold." Instant denials sprang to their lips, the rest of their faces as bright as cherries. "Oh, well, there's always tomorrow. What happened this time?"

"She fell. We were at a hot spring so she could bathe and she fell coming back to camp. Tell me, who trips over a root as big as a tree trunk and then proceeds to fall directly on top of a rock?" Complete incomprehension colored his voice.

Mama Higurashi kept her laugh to herself, grabbing her keys and purse instead. "Where were the others when this happened?"

"They went to Sango's village to repair some of her armor. The last time she hit Miroku over the head, it cracked. We were going to meet back in Lady Kaede's village."

"Did she take a look at it or did you come directly here?" Mama placed Inuyasha's cap gently on his head and opened the front door for him to carry Kagome out. They made their way down the stairs slowly, the natural light giving Mama a better look at her daughter's knee.

"She said it was either cracked or dislocated."

Swallowing a laugh, the elder woman patted her daughter's shoulder while helping her into a cab. "Only you, Kagome," she said affectionately.

"That's what I said," Inuyasha agreed. "How come your mother can say that and I can't?" The driver, a young man not much older than the half demon's (relative) age shook his head in sympathy before muttering,

"Some rule only females know."

"That's because I'm her mother, dear. I'm allowed to, boyfriends aren't." Before he could ask what a "boyfriend" was, Inuyasha was gently pushed into the vehicle with Kagome and told to watch out for her knee while Mama got in the front.

Kagome steadfastly ignored her dog-eared friend's confusion over the term, preferring to pretend that she'd never heard her mother's comment. "Let's just go to the doctor."

They sat in the hospital waiting room, the two shard hunters surrounded by several women Mama's age while they waited to be seen by the doctor. For once Inuyasha was glad that the hat the two Higurashi females had him wear flattened his ears. The compressed appendages were not being subjected to the constant chatter that they otherwise would be had they been able to move about freely.

Once settled into an examination room, Mrs. Higurashi left the teens alone and went to find a phone to call home. The nurse had said that it would be a while before the doctor could see Kagome so the mother felt no compunction about leaving the two alone together. "This is taking forever, Kagome. What exactly can this doctor do for you that Kaede-babaa can't?" The half dog demon sat on the edge of her bed, not liking the plastic chair he'd been offered by the nurse.

"If he checks it manually like Lady Kaede did and comes to the same conclusion, then he, or she, can order a test called an 'X-ray.' An x-ray allows doctors to look at bones without opening up the patient to see what's wrong. Now with your youkai hearing you can probably hear when a bone is broken or dislocated but humans can't always tell just by touching or looking. It's safer than just prodding at the hurt area. It's a picture, basically."

"Keh, well, if it won't hurt, I won't interfere."

"The actual picture taking doesn't, but positioning my knee the right way might. There's nothing that can be done about that though so don't worry." Kagome patted his arm gently, not wanting him to be upset by something he couldn't prevent. She knew he didn't like it when she was in pain.

"Fine." Hearing the Higurashi matriarch approaching, Inuyasha returned to the chair. Her voice was joined by another as she apparently stopped to shoot the breeze. Golden eyes rolled in gentle exasperation.

"What was the eye roll for?" the priestess asked, curious as to why he would use one of Shippou's favorite expressions.

"Your mother stopped to talk to another matriarch on her way back."

"Mama likes to talk, what's so odd about that?"

"Nothing, it just made me realize that no matter how much has changed from my time to yours, some things remain the same." He smirked slightly, showing a fang.

"You've got some strange idea in your head, don't you? Just what has stayed the same?"

"When women get together, they chatter like magpies."

"We do not! We can just sit quietly." Offended on behalf of her gender, the miko struggled to sit up. Her knee slid off the pillow it was resting on and she winced.

Sighing, he got up and put it back. "Oh, really? Well, let's see. This afternoon, a group of village women were doing chores and talking at the same time, nonstop. They do that every day, regardless of when we are in the village so it's not an occasional occurrence. When you and Sango are off together, you talk all the time too. And don't pretend otherwise, because I can hear you even when you're in the hot springs."

"That still doesn't prove anything," she argued, although she couldn't disagree with him about the village women. Or about her and Sango but that was just because she and the demon slayer were so close in age and they suffered from the same problem: being in love with men who were afraid to commit. Not that she was going to use _that_ information to persuade him that all women were not magpies.

"Oh, then how about this? When we were in the waiting room, all the mothers were talking without pausing for breath. And now your mother is chatting with a complete stranger."

"Mama likes to meet new people."

"I'll give you and Sango a pass because if you didn't have each other, you'd only have Miroku, myself and Shippou to talk to; and let's face it, none of us are very good conversational partners for two girls. Your mother and the other matriarchs on the other hand, are another matter entirely. When two or more get together, they inevitably talk; and talk; and talk some more. I'm telling you, Kagome. At their loudest, I can't tell them from magpies."

Kagome leveled a glare on him and took a deep breath to prevent her from sitting him through the floor. "One of these days, Inuyasha, you're going to regret calling women magpies."

The half dog demon barely refrained from flinching. "Keh, you're just mad because I'm right."

"So you say, Inuyasha," the young woman said and began planning his downfall.

Sitting was too good for him.


	14. Sick As A Dog

_A/N: A handful to thank for reviews: __**Rukia's Reflection**__, __**icegirljenni**__, __**Taraah36**__, __**xxdarienchibaloverxx**__, __**ShahzysAngelette**__, and __**Esha Napoleon**__. And thank you to everyone who added this or its author to their lists. I was reading "__**Paging Nurse Kagome**__" from __**spaceghst407's **__**Little Moments**__ and got the idea for this one-shot. It occurred to me that we never really saw the guys sick in the series. Injured, most definitely but besides being poisoned, they weren't really at the mercy of any illness. It got me to wondering, and you know how that is. This takes place in my __**Her Knight**__ series universe but as long as you familiarize yourself with the characters, the only thing you really have to know to understand is that it takes place somewhere towards the end of the series._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_What Ifs and Plot Holes_

_Sick As a Dog_

Kagome looked at the three men huddled in the living room before turning back to the two women she was with in the kitchen. "I can understand how Inuyasha would get sick, but how did Miroku catch it? I thought it was a cold that was limited to youkai."

Azami met her eyes briefly before returning her gaze to the pot that was boiling. "Well, the only thing I can think of is that it sort of mutated. Sesshoumaru caught it first, passed it to Inuyasha while they were fighting, and then when it had changed itself to affect the human half of him, he passed it unknowingly to Miroku."

"How did Sesshoumaru even catch a cold?" Sango asked confusion clear in her voice. "In all the time I've known him, I've never known him to be sick. Injured, sure, but never sick."

Pouring the medicine into three cups, the youkai empress smiled affectionately. "Don't let his 'I am impervious to everything' attitude fool you. Sesshoumaru has gotten sick in the past and it is quite possible for youkai, even taiyoukai to get ill. One of the reasons Satsuki-sama taught Izayoi-sama this medicinal recipe was because she knew that youkai were not immune. Granted, it has to be certain kinds of sickness, but still. My question is _where_ he got the cold."

"Well, he has been helping out at the Slayer Academy while Kohaku heals from his injuries. I suppose that some sort of youkai that was already sick could have passed it along." Kagome set the cups on trays and added cups of ramen for them to eat. It wasn't the most nutritious thing to eat but at least they'd eat it.

"The thought occurred to me so I asked Rin if there had been any cases of youkai colds at the school. She hasn't gotten back to me yet but I'm not too worried. She no doubt has her hands full." It went without saying why. Kohaku had over the years taken on the temperament of his clan elders and didn't like to be injured and out of the action. The fact that he had gotten a broken leg and his arm sliced open at all irritated him to no end. Luckily Rin knew just how to handle him.

"My little brother does hate to be out of the action. Something he learned from these three, no doubt," the demon slayer mused, grabbing another box of tissues for the guys to share. As one, the women went to their men, mentally sighing at how pitiful they looked.

The penthouse of the youkai emperor sported three couches of comfortable size. Now they each had a sick warrior laying on them as their wives refused to share a bed with them while they were ill. Their disgruntled expressions clearly stated that they were in a foul mood from being banned from their beloveds' sides although at least Sesshoumaru had the advantage of still being in the same house as his mate.

"Here you go, guys. Some nice medicine and some ramen to wash the taste away." Kagome took perverse pleasure in making Inuyasha drink the disgusting brew that he'd forced on her all those years ago.

"This Sesshoumaru does not need medicine," the demon lord claimed, his usual icy tone notably absent. His voice was muffled and his nose seemed to be permanently stuffed.

"You will drink and eat. I am not having the father of my children lay around all day complaining about being sick when he can't be bothered to take anything for it," Azami snapped. The twins and Akiyo had fled to their grandmother's, not wanting to catch what their father and uncles had. Shippou had also taken to making himself scarce; figuring that if both Miroku and Sesshoumaru had it, there was no way that he was immune from such a bug.

"Keh," Inuyasha uttered, reluctantly taking the offered cure. The usual scoff was lacking in forcefulness. Although he too didn't want to drink the offensive smelling brew, he wasn't stupid either. He'd rather choke down herbs and liver than sit around blowing his nose every three seconds.

Miroku just groaned hoarsely and accepted his fate. He'd had this medicine once before and didn't like it one bit but the look in his wife's eye boded ill for any protesting. His breathing was labored and at this point he'd do anything to get better. "As my dear Sango wishes," he whispered; his voice unable to go any louder. For his complacency, he was rewarded with a smile.

"I knew you'd see the light," Sango said, amused. When sick, he was the easiest to manipulate of the three. Unfortunately, he also whined the most.

"Drink up, boys and then eat. After, you should rest. I bet you'll feel better in no time at all." Kagome gave them her best "miko" smile before returning with the others to the kitchen.

After getting tea for the others, Azami sat at the table, and rested her chin on one hand. "You know, this gives a whole new meaning the phrase 'sick as a dog,' she said, a slight laugh in her voice.

"I heard that!" Inuyasha shouted from the other room before breaking off in a fit of coughing. A distinctly canine whine followed, making it hard to suppress any amusement.

"Yes, it really does, doesn't it?" Kagome seconded.

"Miroku might be human but even he gives off a dog-like quality when sick," Sango mused quietly. "He just lies around looking pitiful. If he weren't contagious, I'd be tempted to give in and cuddle him."

"Ah, well, I guess that's the price one pays for being the Clan of the West and the rulers of Youkai Japan. Hang around dog demons long enough and you pick up some canine-like behaviors."

"It wasn't much of a stretch for Miroku," Kagome laughed, Sango joining her. "He always did kind of act like a sick dog when he wasn't feeling well."

"At least your monk can't turn into a four legged monstrosity when he's at his lowest. Now _that_ is what truly gives the meaning of the phrase a real twist." Azami nearly groaned at the memory of when Sesshoumaru was a child and had gotten so sick that he'd reverted to his true form to conserve energy. A pup the size of a large house was nothing to sneeze at, no pun intended.

"Oh, dear, did he drool his poison all over?" Kagome asked worriedly. Her brother-in-law's acid was truly terrifying in that form.

"He drooled, but it wasn't poisonous acid."

"Ewww…" Sango choked briefly on her tea. "That must have been disgusting."

"Yes, but sometimes I think I'd take that over the way he is now. He just acts like a big baby."

"Well, Mama always said that some men just can't handle being sick." Kagome smiled and looked over her shoulder. "For warriors used to protecting the world, I think that's especially true. I suppose we should give them a little slack. They're so used to being active that it's hard for them to sit still."

"Granted, but if Sesshoumaru turns into his four legged self, I'm sending him to your house."

"Hai, hai," Kagome agreed, unconcerned. Sometimes she wondered who was more out-of-sorts when Sesshoumaru wasn't in his top form, he or Azami.

"I mean it," the demon empress declared.

"Sure," the miko agreed again.

A large sneeze echoed through the house, making the trio of matriarchs jump. "No dog that I know of ever sneezed like that."

"Okay, so they're not sick as dogs. They're sick as dog demons," Azami corrected her earlier statement.

When another sneeze rocked the tea cups in front of them, the two younger women could only agree.


	15. Don't Tell Inuyasha

_A/N: A handful to thank for reviews: __**Taraah36**__, __**Rukia's Reflection**__, __**xxdarienchibaloverxx**__, __**ShahzysAngelette**__, __**Lionsheart13771**__, and __**Esha Napoleon**__. And thank you to anyone who added this or its author to their lists. Wow, it's been a while. I had to fish around for something and this ended up being attached to one of my other stories. Hope you enjoy it anyway._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_What Ifs and Plot Holes_

_Don't Tell Inuyasha_

The inutachi, minus Inuyasha sat around the dining room table in the Taiyoukai of Japan's penthouse and looked over the papers Sesshoumaru's aid had just placed in front of them. Kagome furrowed her brow, wondering why her brother-in-law had called them without her husband and mate in attendance. The dog demon knew that his younger brother was out of town and wouldn't be able to make the meeting.

"While I appreciate you bringing this to our attention, Nii-san, I don't understand why you didn't wait until Inuyasha was back." The miko stared briefly at the bio of a fifteen year old high school student, the boy's hair a shocking shade of orange.

"This could not wait until my brother deigned to return home," the elder Taisho said, his tone suggesting that his sibling was taking too long with whatever task he'd been appointed.

"Well, you are the one who sent him," Miroku pointed out, only to be glared at by icy gold eyes. "You know diplomacy isn't Inuyasha's strong suit."

"Hn," Sesshoumaru uttered, unable to argue with what he said but at the same time, unwilling to agree.

"Still…" Sango murmured. "You said that we shouldn't interfere with the Shinigami and Hollows."

"This _child_ concerns me. His power has the potential to be great and I wish to monitor his development. He could be an asset when he is grown."

"I see," Shippou said. "You think you can use him to your advantage. That still doesn't explain…" the kitsune trailed off, seeing the portion of the bio that outlined the teen's personality traits. "Oh, he acts like the old man. That could be a problem."

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru agreed with his fox demon nephew. "I do not want to have to put up with another adolescent version of my brother. His hot temper and recklessness were bothersome enough during the Feudal Era."

"Hey! Some of that was your fault too, Nii-san. You weren't exactly Mr. Personality during that time either."

He still wasn't but no one voiced the opinion out loud. "In other words, you'd rather not the two of them meet if you can help it but Sesshoumaru, if this kid and his friends cause any trouble, you'll need his help." Apparently the logic of the statement got to the demon emperor because he conceded Miroku the point.

"Very well, monk."

"Let's just not tell Oyaji," Shippou said. There were murmurs of assent around the table. They'd leave out the fact that the human turned Shinigami was a carbon copy of the half demon in terms of personality. Maybe Inuyasha wouldn't notice.

"Don't tell me what?" Inuyasha walked into the room, eyeing his family critically. He was not in the mood for them to be planning anything behind his back.

"Nothing!" they chorused and gave him innocent looks.

_Nothing, my arse. _Who did they think they were kidding?

"Yeah, right. Spill," he demanded, flopping down in the vacant chair closest to his brother.

Sesshoumaru, knowing that his brother didn't read anything he didn't have to, merely filled him in on what they wanted him to know. "So we watch," he concluded. "You are dismissed."

Inuyasha shrugged, not really interested. "Fine, we watch but if that kid screws up, I'll take him out." The others looked down at the bio once more and nodded to themselves. Yeah, they'd keep that little bit to themselves. Inuyasha didn't need to know. Peace was preferable to two hotheaded warriors challenging each other.

They'd had enough of that when the brothers were fighting each other five hundred years ago.

* * *

_A/N: This is actually a precursor to my "Secrets Abound" story but I thought about what I'd written already and what is to come between Inuyasha and Ichigo and figured that this might be in order. Needless to say, I don't own anything in the __**Bleach**__ franchise either. That's Tite Kubo et al._


	16. I Need A Vacation

_A/N: Just a handful to thank for the last chapter: __**xxdarienchibaloverxx**__, __**Rukia's Reflection**__, __**DemigodWitch96**__, __**Esha Napoleon**__, and __**icegirljenni**__. And thank you to anyone who added this or its author to their lists. This is the last of these for a while but don't fret, I finally decided on a new __**Inuyasha**__ multi-chapter story. It'll be a while before it comes out but it should be enjoyable nonetheless._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_What Ifs and Plot Holes_

_I Need a Vacation_

On any given day Inuyasha didn't mind rescuing his friends. They were after all human (save for Shippou and Kirara) so they were weaker than he was physically even if they were spiritually gifted or trained especially to slay demons. Shippou was a kid still and couldn't be expected to use his fox magic to their full potential. And Kirara, while older than he and certainly more experienced had her paws full carrying Sango and Miroku most of the time so it wasn't any surprise if once and a while she was caught unawares.

The half demon didn't even mind when low class demons or demons that didn't have too much intelligence went after the girls because it was _that time_ in their cycle. They were female and it was the natural course of things that they'd be more attractive to male demons during certain times of the month.

However, the fact that the Shikon shards in their possession seemed to be enhancing that attractiveness was giving him trouble. Just how many times can a miko be kidnapped in a week? "I need a break," he muttered, wringing his haori out. He'd fallen into a river while rescuing Kagome from a demonic vulture.

"You need a break? _I _need a vacation. This is ridiculous," Kagome returned, hanging her socks over a branch so that the fire she'd made could dry them. Her shoes were tossed to one side in the hopes that they too would dry out.

Miroku spread his outer robe over a bush, near enough to the fire that it would catch the heat but not close enough to ignite if a breeze blew it towards the flames. He and Sango had not been fortunate enough to miss getting wet either. The demon slayer was currently changing into a pair of Kagome's pajamas. He wisely kept his mouth shut about just who needed a break more.

"Why is it that the demons that are chasing us or trying to kidnap us all seem to be male?" Sango asked, coming out from the larger bushes on the other side of camp.

"Ah, well…" Inuyasha started, unsure about how to bring up the subject without offending the taijiya.

"That's easy," Shippou said as he tried to dodge Kirara's attempt at giving his head a bath.

"Shippou…" the dog demon warned.

"Do tell, my young friend," Miroku said, well aware of the problem. His mood had gone steadily south as the week had progressed.

"Sure. You girls smell better than us males and the jewel shards make you even more appealing to other demons. So even if the demons weren't after the shards, they'd go after you."

"Oh, is that all?" Kagome asked with a grimace. Just what she wanted, more "suitors." _Weren't Hojo and Koga enough?_

"Isn't there any way to counteract that?" Sango asked, ignoring Miroku's perusal.

"Not for another three days," Inuyasha said distractedly, not noticing that he'd spoken loud enough for both girls to hear them.

"What happens in three days?" Kagome asked, brushing out her hair. While she hadn't fallen in the river completely, she had had her hair tangled by the wild ride.

"You have your 'time,'" Shippou said innocently. "Both you and Sango."

"Shippou!" they scolded at the same time, their cheeks blossoming in color.

"You don't talk about that, ever." Sango barely resisted the urge to shake her finger at him.

Emerald eyes colored with confusion. "Why not? It's a natural process."

"Women don't like hearing men talk about it, Shippou," Miroku said knowingly. "It's not polite to bring up in conversations."

"Oh, well, sorry, but you did ask."

"I did, but still. It's a private matter, Shippou."

"All right, Kagome. Anyway, the demons will stop coming for you when they sense you can't get with child. That's not to say that they won't come after the jewels but you should be safe. Well, as safe as you always are." The kitsune cub went back to evading the nekomata.

Inuyasha, his face still brilliantly red, sighed. "Let's head back to the babaa's. At least we can get some rest there."

"I agree, Inuyasha," Miroku said. "I too need the rest."

"I'm all for it," Sango said, slumping down onto her bedroll.

"Good, we're all in favor. Let's take a vacation," Kagome said and went to change into her night clothes.

Shippou, pinned under Kirara's paws, rolled his eyes. _They need a vacation? __**I'm**__ the one that needs the break. Anymore of this mothering and I'm liable to go insane._ Maybe he could get Lady Kaede to help. There had to be _something_ she could do. At this point, anything would do.

Even going to the future.


	17. Hail, Hail, The Gang's All Here

_A/N: A handful to thank for reviews: AuthoressAurora17, Rukia's Reflection, Taraah36, xxdarienchibaloverxx, icegirljenni, and Esha Napoleon. And thank you to anyone who added this or its author to their lists. Oh my… Two years! I am now officially ashamed. Hopefully these coming out all at once will make up for it a bit._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_What Ifs and Plot Holes_

_Hail, Hail the Gang's All Here_

Sango and Miroku watched Inuyasha pick himself off the ground and glare at his miko. Laughter escaped the married couple and they didn't bother to hide their amusement. When the dog demon's glare was sent their way, they merely grinned and began to make their way home, the other two following after a few moments.

Kohaku stood talking to Shippou and Rin, Sesshoumaru watching over the children with seeming reluctance. The twins and their little brother were busy playing as if nothing dangerous had occurred and Jaken was fending off their advances with little success.

"Thank you for watching the children, Kohaku," Sango said, although she knew the real babysitter. Not that she would say. Sesshoumaru might have become more tolerant of their presence in his life but he could still lose his temper over the tiniest bit of teasing.

"You're welcome, Aneue," he replied, petting Kirara on the head when she jumped into his arms. She might go with him now but if her sister needed her, she'd no doubt immediately run to her side.

"Sesshoumaru-sama helped," Rin defended loyally, looking up at her guardian with a wide smile.

"Hn."

"Yes, he did," Miroku agreed, a little surprised that the demon lord had helped. Although, perhaps Rin's presence in his home was the reason the taiyoukai was there and his kids had just benefited.

"No one was hurt?" Kagome asked, hugging Shippou tightly. He was a lot more independent now than he had been three and a half years ago but there were still times when he preferred to stick close to her.

"Nope!" Rin answered, shaking her head.

"Ridiculous," Sesshoumaru scoffed, recognizing too late the trap that she'd set for him.

"My mistake," the miko giggled. "Of course Nii-san would never allow anything to hurt the children."

"Your mouth has not improved since your return." Kagome just grinned at him and adjusted her bow and quiver.

"Keh, he's going to kill you one of these days, Kagome," Inuyasha put in, speaking for the first time since she'd said the kotodama.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, contemplating just that. Finding that it wasn't worth it, he turned his gaze on the other woman. "I see that you can still wield that weapon."

"What, did you think that motherhood would make me soft?" Sango retorted, a bit miffed that he thought she'd put aside her father's teachings so easily. "Someone's going to have to teach the children how to slay demons when they're old enough." Sango placed Hiraikotsu against the house and stretched briefly. She might not have lost her edge but she didn't practice as often as she should either.

"I stand corrected," the demon lord allowed, a tug on his fur pelt drawing his attention to the two girls. Raising a brow in inquiry, he waited to see what they would do.

"Doggie?"

"Two doggies?" the second one asked. He had no idea who was who.

"Dog demon," he corrected, ignoring Jaken's shout of indignation.

"Doggie!" the first shouted and promptly wrapped herself in his fur.

The others watched the scene for several moments before giving in to their laughter. None of the inutachi were afraid that he would harm the toddler. While he may detest humans on basic principle, he seemed especially lenient with little girls. "Slayer, you will…" the demon lord gave a start of surprise and looked down at the child with wide eyes. She was sound asleep, a tiny trail of drool running down her mouth onto his fur.

A growl of anger rose in his throat but never made it past his lips. The other twin was tugging on Inuyasha's pants' leg and the other three human females present were cooing over the "cuteness" of Sango's daughter sound asleep in his pelt. Kirara looked at him with merriment but thankfully said nothing. "Let me take her," Miroku said, his smile softened now that he was looking at his daughter. "It has been an eventful day and the children need their rest."

Sharp grey-purple eyes didn't miss that although Sesshoumaru's face was filled with disgust, he was careful not to harm the child when he unwrapped her from her cocoon. "Hn," the taller man said and turned to leave.

"Leaving so soon?" Inuyasha asked, the other girl in his arms, also asleep. Their brother was nestled in his mother's embrace, too tired to even make a sound.

"I came to do what I needed to," his half-brother replied. "Rin, be good for the old priestess."

"Yes, my lord!" Rin waved goodbye, a smile on her face until both the demon lord and his servant were gone. Turning to Kohaku, she gave him an imploring look that the adults all zeroed in on. "Kohaku-kun, you can stay a little longer, can't you?"

"Uh…I really need…"

"Mew!" Kirara replied and jumped down to enter Sango and Miroku's. If the boy wanted to leave so bad, he'd have to walk away on his own.

"I guess I can stay a while…" the young man grudgingly agreed. He reluctantly followed Kirara inside, his brother-in-law and sister right behind him. Rin's smile blossomed across her face and Inuyasha snickered at Kohaku's reaction.

"I'm so glad you can stay a bit," Sango said, relieved that her brother wouldn't be taking off immediately. "Please have something to eat. Afterwards, you can help Miroku and Inuyasha fix our home."

"Oh, dear, that's right. That demon broke your wall," Kagome commented, looking towards the large opening.

"Uh…" her brother began.

"It's either that, or you can watch Komori and the twins again. I have more chores to do after this." Sango had to admit that she'd gotten a kick out of his panicked expression when she'd plopped the baby in his arms earlier. She knew he'd have liked to go after the demon himself but the instincts of a mother that she'd developed over the years had told her to protect him as well as her own. Plus, she'd wanted a chance to get back into the action. Even if it was only temporary, Sango wanted to stand beside her husband and fight, just as Kagome did with Inuyasha.

"I'll help Aniue," the younger taijiya said in capitulation. How had he gone from just stopping by to help with a demon to this?

"Excellent, thank you," Sango returned, hiding her smile. Turning to the others, she began dishing out their meals, thankful that it hadn't gotten too burnt to eat.

"You know, it was kind of nice, having everyone together again. We should do it more often," Kagome said, pouring tea for everyone.

Sango raised a brow but didn't say anything at first. She knew that it was a slight reprimand at her brother for not coming to visit as frequently as the miko thought he should. "It was rather interesting to be slaying demons together again although I would prefer that it wasn't right in front of my own house."

"Of course! I'd never want these sweet angels to get hurt," Kagome agreed, smiling softly at her friend's trio. "Having Nii-san and Kohaku-kun stop by really helped. It's good to have family you can count on." A faraway look entered the young woman's eye briefly before she focused back on the present.

"Keh," Inuyasha scoffed. "That jerk just stopped by because of Rin."

"If that were so he wouldn't have been standing on the house. He would have ordered someone to take Rin away or picked her up and stood guard over her himself. Since the children were vulnerable, he protected them. You really don't give him enough credit."

"Whatever the reason, I'm thankful," Miroku interjected before their arguing could become a full scale fight. He already had to fix a wall; he didn't want to need to redo the floor too.

"Anyway…" Sango began, "I did enjoy it. Perhaps something could be arranged. One day when the children are older…"

"Oh! Like a family reunion. Yes, that's an excellent idea."

The males exchanged looks and sighed in defeat. "We leave it in your capable hands, Kagome," Miroku said, a slight smile on his face. He had a feeling she'd get everyone together without much trouble.

"Me?" the miko asked, surprised.

"Of course, it's your idea," Inuyasha added. "It isn't like the jerk is going to agree if I ask him to come."

"He'll come if I ask him," Rin put in, smiling at the half demon.

"Yeah, we know. You've got him wrapped around your little finger. Fine, you'll be in charge of inviting Sesshoumaru."

"Okay."

"It's a deal. We'll plan to get everyone together in a few years." Kagome smiled, contented when she got nods of agreement.

Kohaku sighed, resigning himself to the fact that his sister was going to get her dearest wish whether he wanted to participate or not. Kirara would make him come and Inuyasha would track him down and drag him back by force if necessary on the off chance that he managed to get away from Kirara. There was also the elder dog demon brother to worry about. If he came across Lord Sesshoumaru, the demon lord would dangle him by his collar and _fly_ him here just so that he wouldn't be alone in his misery.

It wasn't that he didn't miss his sister and want to see her; it was just that it was too crowded here for him. "I will come," he said quietly, unable to stop the slightly guilty feeling that came over him when his sister smiled brightly.

"I can't wait!" Rin said.

"Then it's settled."

* * *

Three years later in a field not far outside of Lady Kaede's village a gathering of humans, half demons, and demons celebrated their reunion and reaffirmed old friendships and alliances. Under the shade of a large tree at the edge of a clearing, a new mother patted her newborn's back lightly while gazing with nostalgia at the scene.

"Are you satisfied, Imouto?" a baritone voice asked, leaning against the far side of the tree.

"Yes, and wistful. I wish Jii-chan, Mama, and Souta could be here too."

"Why did they not come?" It wasn't that he was interested.

"Don't you know that I'm not from this time period originally, Nii-san? The Bone Eater's Well near the Goshinboku allowed Inuyasha and I to travel through time when we were on the quest for the shards. Once Naraku was defeated, it only allowed me to pass through once more to come back here to Inuyasha. I can only hope that one of the many demons I know and trust will be kind enough to go to them when my original era is here and tell my family what became of me, of us."

"Hn. We shall see."

Kagome smile as he walked away, content with the idea she had put in his head. She knew that he could be counted on to let her family know the truth. "Well, come on, little one. Let's go rejoin your papa. If we don't, he may start fighting with Kouga again." She leaned down and kissed the top of a downy head and stood. He was a miracle and a gift and she would do everything in her power to let him know that he was wanted and that he had a lot of family that loved him.

Inuyasha held out one arm for her as she approached, never taking his eyes off of the wolf demon. One ear canted towards her to check on her and the baby, a small sniff satisfying him that all was well. "What did Sesshoumaru want?"

"Nothing, he just protected me while I fed our son. He's a lot like you. I guess he just wanted to make sure nothing snuck up on me."

"Che, nothing is sneaking up on this crowd," Kouga scoffed, his two close friends nodding. "Suicide to try."

"True," she mused. "Say, have either of you seen Shippou? He wanted to hold Eiji."

"I think he was playing with Miroku's brood."

"Ah," she said quietly, shifting the infant gently. "Good, then everyone made it. I was afraid someone wouldn't be able to."

"With you as the organizer, how could we not?" Ginta asked.

"Wolf's right. You're the glue that holds us together, Kagome. Without you, we'd never be allies." Inuyasha tightened his arm around her and finally looked down at the raven hair he'd fallen in love with years ago. Twinkling eyes met his and he couldn't hold back a small smile.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Family should stay together, don't you think, guys?" Looking between the three wolf demons and her husband, she pretended innocence when they tried not to gag at the thought of being family.

"Of course, Kagome," Kouga finally managed, hearing his mate giggle from somewhere behind him. Ayame was going to tease him mercilessly for days because of this.

"I'm so glad."

The demons just nodded and tried not to think of something else. They couldn't very well anger her. Motherhood might have softened her but it has also made her temper slightly erratic. There really was no telling what would set her off.

"Keh," Inuyasha uttered, unable to think of anything else.

"We'll have to plan another for next year." While the four men choked on nothing, Ayame laughed hysterically and passed on the message.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted but didn't have the heart to say anything else. His beautiful miko laughed joyously and he'd put up with all manner of things to hear that for the rest of his life.

Kagome Higurashi had been the one to release him from an endless sleep and battled the worst demons in history to put together a tainted jewel. It was only fair that she got anything her heart desired.

Even if that meant he had to put up with his brother _and _Kouga.

* * *

_A/N: **Eiji** means two protectors._


	18. Delivering the Message

_A/N: Just a few to thank for reviews: __**MissKitty35**__, __**Esha Napoleon**__, and __**xxdarienchibaloverxx**__. And thank you to anyone who added this or its author to their lists. I've decided to make this the last one-shot in this series. Something tells me this should be it so I'm going to listen to it in order to concentrate on "__**ALV**__."_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_What Ifs and Plot Holes_

_Delivering the Message_

_I need to kill that kitsune_, Sesshoumaru thought, climbing the steps of the Higurashi Shrine. The thought had occurred to him more than once but for some reason he'd never gotten around to actually lopping off Shippou's head. Of course, part of that could have been the fondness his brother and sister-in-law had had for the mischief maker but another part could have been that it would have taken too much energy and time to track the fox demon down and nowadays time was money for a wealthy businessman who wanted to stay ahead in the game of commerce. Plus, the fur ball was good at knowing just when to stop his teasing so that the dog demon didn't get angry enough to forget that he wasn't supposed to be killing his allies.

Upon reaching the top, the dog demon made his way to the Goshinboku and stopped. Setting down the box he'd been carrying, Sesshoumaru gazed up at the flowering sakura and let the soothing affects of the tree wash over him. He'd hadn't been to the site since the Higurashis took over caring for the shrine and he wished that he'd never have had to come back. However, he'd made a promise and he intended to carry it out to the best of his abilities.

"Can I help you, sir?" a soft voice asked from behind him.

Turning, he gazed upon the woman who had given birth to the one who had defeated Naraku. The middle aged woman was dressed in black as if she had just been to a funeral. "Forgive me; it seems I have come at a bad time."

The woman studied him for several moments before gasping. Her eyes widened and tears gathered at their corners, one hand covering her mouth. "You are Inuyasha-kun's brother."

"Indeed." He no longer felt the need to add the qualifier of "half" to that relationship. "And you are my sister-in-law's mother," he added although he needed no confirmation. Their scents were similar and even after many years; he still remembered the gentle aura Kagome had always given out. Her maternal parent's was much the same.

"I am," Mama confirmed. "Please come inside. We were just setting up a memorial service in their honor. We figured that if they were still alive in this era, they would have come back to us before now. I am sure there is a lot that you wish to tell us."

"There is plenty," he replied, a bit unnerved that Kagome's mother wasn't acting like most of the humans he came across that new his real identity. They were terrified of him, and rightly so. She acted like it was normal for a demon to be wandering the shrine grounds.

Sesshoumaru followed her in reluctantly, making note of the small home. It was little wonder his brother had felt so comfortable here. It had been larger than anything else he'd known at the time but it had also had the warmth of a family. Something his brother had sorely lacked and desperately needed as a child.

A young man came in from the hall just as he was sitting at the table. By his features alone it was obvious that he was Kagome's kid brother. "Mama?"

"Ah, Souta. This is Sesshoumaru-san, Inuyasha-kun's brother. He's come to tell us about Kagome and his brother."

"I thought you hated your brother," Souta protested, wondering if his mother had lost herself in her grief. Why had she invited someone who had once tried to kill his sister into their home?

"There was a time that I did, young Higurashi. There was a time when I hated anything that was weaker than I was. Unfortunately, that was almost everything back then. I believed my brother to be a blight on our father's proud lineage and sought to wipe it out.

"Your sister changed that. In fact, she changed much during her quest and through the years she and Inuyasha were married. Many demons and humans became allies and friends because of the young miko who freed my brother and destroyed Naraku." Suddenly disquieted, Sesshoumaru took a sip of the tea Mama had placed in front of him while he spoke. Souta plopped down in an empty chair, his attention solely focused on the elder man's story.

"What happened to them?" Mama asked softly, a handkerchief already prepared.

"They married and had one child. Imouto said it was a miracle and they gave thanks everyday for Eiji. He was a bright boy and took after his parents quite a bit. I suppose the gods rewarded them with someone to carry on their work as normally a hybrid such as my brother was biologically supposed to have been sterile." Pausing for more tea, he withdrew a picture from inside his suit jacket. Sliding it across the table to Kagome's mother, he watched as tears spilled down the woman's cheeks unchecked.

"I'm sure you remember Shippou, the fox demon that began travelling with your daughter shortly after their quest began. He's become quite the artist and painted that along with others when Kagome imparted her request to me before she died. Sadly, Eiji was only a quarter demon and could not live more than a couple of centuries."

"What about Inu-no-niichan?"

"Kagome was his heart and without her…" Clearing his throat, Sesshoumaru sat the cup down. "I digress. Not many years after Kagome returned to my brother, she told me that she was not from the Feudal Era. I had already come to the conclusion that the land she was from was very strange and that the well was a portal but until she told me that she was from the future, I did not realize how truly unique she was. One day she mentioned that she hoped that one of her demon friends would let her family know what had happened to her. When she aged as a human and her time was near, I was the person elected to come to you. It was her last request and even though there were others she could have asked, I guess she trusted me to be able to do it without breaking down. Shippou knew he couldn't do it without weeping even now and you would not have been familiar with the others."

"So Sis aged like a human."

"Yes, although she along with the monk and slayer lived far longer than most humans of that day. I surmise it was because of all the _youki_ they had been surrounded by all their lives. As I started to say, Inuyasha lasted only a few decades more. He could have lived to this time period but the others were his family, his pack as it were, and without them, without Kagome who was the center of his world; he didn't have the strength to go on. Dog demons are very loyal and once a family is decimated, if there is anyone remaining, that member will sometimes waste away. Shippou, being a fox demon and not formally adopted by Inuyasha was spared that fate. They were always more like siblings than father and son anyway. By that time Eiji had his own family and as it is expected that children outlive their parents, he did not die of grief either."

"I always knew he loved her. They were soul mates. It seems odd to say that considering Kikyo but I truly believe they were a pair. Not complete without the other." Mama blew her nose, unconcerned about who was in front of her.

"Yes, I knew that in the beginning as well. Every enemy they ever fought figured that out long before they did. I regret to say that I used that against them as did others."

"They fought each other all the time. I bet it took them ages to get married," Souta said, wiping away a tear.

"Only as long as it took Inuyasha to build her a home he believed was worthy of her. Having seen this place, I imagine he thought she deserved something equally as 'grand.'"

"No doubt."

Bending down, he opened the box that he had set at his feet. "Inuyasha asked that I bring these here. He wanted to be buried under the Goshinboku but not until you knew what had become of them." He placed two ornate urns on the table. Elegant calligraphy was sketched into the sides, the names of the people whose ashes resided in them in bigger characters than the rest. "Their friends and Eiji are already there, as deep as Shippou could dig so that they'd never be taken by a mountain witch and brought back as the other miko was."

"What of Eiji's children and wife?"

"Eiji's mate is a full demon. She is a black dog demon from my mother's castle. She and their children are with Shippou at the moment. When he died, the children were still young in youkai years so she hung on for them. Eventually she was able to put the past behind her but I know that they still miss him. As they still miss Kagome and my brother. I am told to tell you that they will come someday soon to visit but for now, they felt that you needed to grieve their loss yourself."

Sesshoumaru rose, feeling that he had done what he came to do. "There are more pictures and letters inside the box. I will leave you to mourn in private."

"Do not be ridiculous. You aren't going anywhere. Family does not turn away family." Mama rose and opened a drawer for a new handkerchief. "It is good that you are wearing black already. Father is outside preparing the altar and we will go put these in their rightful place."

"I have already…"

"You mourn them now just as much as when they actually died. I can hear it in your voice."

Gold eyes widened, and he allowed a tiny smile to slip over his mouth. "I can see where Kagome got her nature. She always had a generous heart. Very well, I will stay."

"Say, Mama, how are we going to break this to Grandpa? He's going to think this is all an act."

"I understand well what has happened," a new voice said from the doorway. Several years older than the last time his granddaughter had seen him, the old priest leaned against the frame. "There will be time to hear more about their lives later. Let us give Kagome's friends and the rest of our family the chance to say their goodbyes for now." He wandered away, the stooped position of his back looking more pronounced than usual.

"As you wish," Sesshoumaru agreed and handed one of the urns to Souta while he carried the other. He followed the Higurashi family out to the shrine, his sharp eyes narrowing with the bright sunlight. People had begun to arrive and they mingled around the courtyard. Three young women of a similar build rushed towards Kagome's mother and embraced her while sobbing hysterically.

"Ah, that's the trio. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. Never remembered their last names," Souta whispered to the demon lord. "They were Kagome's friends all throughout school. I think they even met Inuyasha once or twice."

"Did they not find it odd that they were not invited to their wedding?"

"Mama made some excuse about it being a very private ceremony where only family was invited. Something along the lines of it being a tradition in your family."

"Close enough to the truth, I suppose."

"Yeah, that's what I figured. Whenever my friends asked about my sister, I always said she was living in a remote village or that she had moved away and gotten married. No one seemed to think it strange for the first few years. I guess after awhile, things started to seem strange. Sis was always big on family so her never visiting was very odd. Mama finally came to the conclusion that something had to be done. This was the only way that her disappearance could be explained logically and without suspicion. We said that you had told us that they'd been in some kind of freak accident and that their bodies hadn't been found. Some official from your home town had declared them dead even without any evidence."

"They would have agreed to this."

"I thought Nii-chan would have protested about being killed so easily but everyone thinks he's human so I guess it's the most logical answer."

"Indeed." His little brother would have chafed at the idea of being killed in an "accident" but there really was no other way to explain why the two had never come home to the shrine.

"Souta, Sesshoumaru-san, come here. I want to introduce the girls to Inuyasha-kun's brother." Mama held out a free hand, motioning to the guys to come to her. She probably wanted to be saved from the wailing trio still standing in her personal space.

The keening cry of one woman threatened to make his ears bleed but Sesshoumaru bravely tuned the noise out and stepped forward. "Ladies," he said, for the lack of anything better to say. There was nothing good about this introduction.

"You were Inuyasha-san's brother? Kagome said you hated him."

"A young man's immaturity. My brother and I put our past behind us long ago."

"That's good. Kagome always wished you'd stop fighting."

"So she told me repeatedly." She had at one point threatened to put a rosary around his neck like a dog collar if they didn't stop trying to maim each other. Considering the fact that all of her true power had been unsealed, he had eventually bowed to her demands.

"Higurashi-san said you were able to bring back their ashes," one of the other two said.

"I was fortunate enough to find them. They wished to be buried here at the shrine. It was the least I could do." The old priest interrupted long enough to take the urn from him and he gladly handed it over, uncomfortable with holding what once had been his brother. Souta made his escape, helping place his sister's remains next to her husband's. Another priest, likely a friend of Kagome's grandfather, cleared his throat to signal that they were to begin.

The demon lord let himself be pulled down next to Mama and he became her support as she wept for the two. It was clear to him that she had considered Inuyasha her own son and Sesshoumaru was thankful. He knew that the human princess who had given birth to his brother would have been happy that Inuyasha had found a maternal support in one such as her even if it had taken him centuries to find her.

Sesshoumaru tried to shut out the ceremony as he had done all those centuries ago but memories flooded his mind. He had been to too many funerals over the centuries and he hoped that he would never have to go to another that was for a family member. Kagome's had saddened him, Rin's had tormented him and his brother's had nearly driven him to his knees. It had made it glaringly obvious to him that his only blood relation besides his brother's grandchildren was his mother and she was not one he wished to have close dealings with. In her advanced age she was even more mentally unstable than she had been in her prime, and Eiji's mate kept her pups clear from the Lady of the West.

At some point people began to pass by them to say their final respects, bowing to the portraits of Kagome and Inuyasha before leaving to give the family time to mourn privately. He nodded his acceptance, unable to give a verbal response to their condolences. What could these humans know of the grief he suffered? He had been without his little brother for centuries. At most, these mortals would be without their family for a few decades before they too passed.

"Let's go in now, Sesshoumaru. We will leave them here until the incense has burned down all the way."

"I wish to remain a while longer, if you don't mind, Higurashi-san."

"Of course. Come inside when you're ready. Let's go, Father."

Sesshoumaru was left standing with Souta, both watching the scented sticks slowing shrink. "Did they suffer?" Souta asked suddenly, startling the other man out of his thoughts.

"Not that I am aware of. Imouto simply went to sleep and never woke up. Inuyasha disappeared one day and Shippou found him when he went hunting. It appeared that his heart just stopped working. There was nothing to indicate that he was sick or fatally injured. At least not physically."

"I see."

"Do not be sad, young Higurashi. They lived full lives and were productive members of their village. Even after marriage and a child your sister continued on with her studies and duties as a priestess. It is in her honor that this shrine was begun."

"Really?"

"Yes." Turning away from the altar, Sesshoumaru contemplated the part of the Sacred Tree that he could see. "When things have calmed down, I will bring in people to dig up the courtyard in order to fulfill their wish in being buried underneath that tree. It once protected my brother for fifty years while he slept; I know that it will do so now for eternity."

"So long as they don't leave it torn up. Mama won't like it if she has to keep walking around a huge hole."

"If your mother's temper is anything like your sisters, I will ensure that they do not leave the job half finished."

"Like Sis'? Where do you think she got it?"

"I see," Sesshoumaru said and allowed another smile to grace his lips. He had done more smiling that day than he had in a year.

The two men began walking back to the house, each deep in their own contemplations. "Say, Sesshoumaru-san…"

"Yes?"

"If you're Nii-chan's older brother, that kind of makes us family, doesn't it?"

"Did you not hear your mother earlier?"

"Then is it alright if I call you 'Nii-san' now?"

Sesshoumaru stopped abruptly and studied the young man. "You may as well."

A smile sprung to Souta's face and he was forcefully reminded of the times Kagome had sent such a look while addressing him the same way. "You remind me a lot of your sister."

"I'm glad. Well, let's go, Nii-san. Mama will have made something to eat by now."

I will be right there," Sesshoumaru said, silently getting used to the form of address. He watched Kagome's brother jog away before staring up at the sky. Kagome had asked him to take a message to her family here in present day Japan. She had also wanted to send him one while gifting him with the one thing she knew he was losing. He would always have his brother's children to consider family but they were more youkai than human and were not as close to him as Kagome had shown him blood relatives could be. So in asking him to tell her family, she had given them to him.

"Message received, Imouto."

Had he turned when the wind blew through his hair, he would have been able to see the outline of two people smiling his way. The man stood in a red haori and hakama while the female wore the traditional clothes of a shrine maiden. Both smiled and waved before fading away as the sun began to sink passed the horizon.

The time of Inuyasha and Kagome had come to an end.


End file.
